Legend of the Slayer
by Philip S
Summary: A series of short stories written for the TTH100 challenge: This is the legend of the Slayer and all those who were, are, or ever will be Chosen. Part 84-85: Buffy rides the spaceways with the New Gods! Part 86: Aliens arrive on Earth.
1. Part 1 of 100: The Birth

**Birth - ****Legend of the Slayer, p1 of 100  
**(Crossover with DC Comic's New Gods)

Ficlet written for the TTH100 challenge  
Prompt: #040 Birth

* * *

There came a time when the Olds Gods died. The Brave died with the Cunning. The Noble perished, locked in battle with unleashed Evil. It was the last day for them. An ancient era was passing in fiery holocaust. 

The final moment came with the fatal release of indescribable power, which tore the home of the Old Gods asunder, split it in great halves, and filled the universe with the blinding death-flash of its destruction. In the end, as the sounds of cosmic thunder faded, silence closed upon what had happened. A long, deep silence wrapped in massive darkness. It was this way for an age.

Then... there was new light. And from this light would rise the New Gods, who would wage war across the cosmos in the ultimate struggle of good against evil. This is not the story of the New Gods, though.

The terrible power unleashed by the destruction of the Old Gods filled the universe, a phenomenon that would later be called the God Wave. In its wake it planted the seeds of divinity on hundreds of worlds. One such world would one day be called Earth.

Earth was a barren wasteland in those times, ruled by terrible creatures that had been cast out of the heavens eons before. Gods they had been, now humbled and reduced to mere demons and devils. They ruled over the lesser worlds, unable ever to return to their home, taking their hate and frustration out on those too weak to resist.

The thunder that spelled the end of the Old Gods also spelled the end for the monstrous rulers of Earth. For the seeds of divinity blossomed into flowers and gave rise to the gods of men. They would carry many names in the future. The Ancients. The Powers That Be. The Elders. With their newfound power they cleansed the world of the old evil and banished it to the deepest pits of the universe.

The God Wave, though, did not bestow its power exclusively on those who would use it for Good. It also gave birth to a new breed of Evil. Many were the faces of this Evil, its machinations myriad.

One such Evil was the creature known only as Shadow. Born from the ashes of the Old God's most foul darkness, it was feared even by others of its ilk, for it took special relish in slaughtering its own kind. It existed solely in the action of death and slept on a bed of bones.

Eventually, though, it came to the attention of a group of human shamans calling themselves the Shadowmen. The Shadowmen leashed and redirected the fury of this creature, bound it to the mortal form of a young girl, and set it loose upon the Evils of the world. Thus was born the world's greatest supernatural defender:

The Slayer.

**THE END **


	2. Part 2 of 100: The Shattered God

**The Shattered God - **Legend of the Slayer, p2 of 100  
by Philister 

_Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #054 - God/dess  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods and Highlander_

In ancient times the God Wave planted the seeds of divinity on Earth and from those seeds rose the gods of men, both good and evil. One such evil god was called Shadow and he was leashed and bound by the magics of the Shadowmen, his power given to a girl, and Shadow became the Slayer.

Even in this new form, though, Shadow remains a God. Its thoughts roam far beyond the primitive world his host body is bound to. And even as the First Slayer roams the wilderness to hunt down the spawns of darkness, Shadow knows that greater things are developing, things that will have tremendous impact on this small planet he is to protect.

Far beyond the Earth, near the last frontier of creation where all things begin to lose perspective and all roads to the Source come to an end lies the graveyard of Gods. The Source is the final mystery. The genesis of all things, serene, omnipotent, all-wise. Many are those who have tried to pierce this mystery and they all failed. They all paid for it.

One with such daring was the Promethean Giant, one of the Old Gods. He remains alive, chained to the fragments of the very devices he used in his attempt to smash the final barrier. He tried to engulf the barrier by enlarging his own atomic structure. He failed. Now he drifts endlessly, larger than a star cluster, fused. Living, taking a billion Earth years to feel one heartbeat, crying out in eternal humiliation.

The Promethean was not a fool, though, and after an eternity his failsafe finally activates and frees him from his prison. The unleashed energy is too much, though, and the fallen god shatters into a million and more pieces. And be it by happenstance or design, these pieces fall to the world Shadow now calls home.

The First Slayer is there to observe as the Shattered God falls to Earth. The girl's primitive mind does not comprehend what she sees, but Shadow does. The Promethean will try to resurrect itself now. Its pieces will take on human form, mimic the appearance of this world's dominant species, and those pieces will seek to reunite themselves once more.

Centuries pass, the First Slayer dies and new hosts are called. Shadow observes as the first pieces of the Shattered God begin to walk the Earth. They look human, but they are immortal. And they fight each other in the hope to reunite the power that was once theirs. For there can be only one.

And Shadow knows that, come the day the Shattered God is reborn from its million pieces, the Slayer will have to take action.

**THE END**


	3. Part 3 of 100: The Power of Dreams

**Author's Note**: I've got all the 100 parts of this story mapped out, so I'm challenging myself to make this one part a day. Let's see if I can keep it up.

* * *

**The Power of Dreams  
****Legend of the Slayer, p3 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #010 - Dreams  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman

* * *

Some things are older than even the Old Gods. The Shadowman knows this. As he lays his head down to sleep he thinks of the old ones and his mind enters the Dreaming. This is the realm of Dream of the Endless, the Prince of Stories, who watches over the dreams of all living things. 

Dream lives in the centre of the Dreaming. His seat has no fixed shape; it is fluid just like the rest of his realm. To the Shadowman it looks like a tent, for he knows little else, yet much larger and more intricate than any tent he has ever seen. Three strange creatures guard the entrance, but they let him pass once he states his business.

In the centre of the tent that is the centre of the Dreaming he finds Dream of the Endless. Alabaster white skin, rake thin, and with stars in his black, black eyes.

"What do you want, Shadowman?" he asks. "Why have you journeyed to the centre of the Dreaming?"

"My lord Dream," the Shadowman says, bowing. "As you know we have taken it upon ourselves to protect our world from the dark ones. We have taken one of them and converted it to our cause."

Dream nods. "I have seen the creature called Shadow, yes. His power is vast, even bound to a mortal form. Are you certain of your ability to control this Slayer, as you call it now?"

"It is bound to a girl, my Lord. Females are easily controlled."

Dream does not answer, he just gives the Shadowman a knowing smile.

"My Lord, we seek a boon from you. Our Slayer is powerful, yet it is but one and the dark ones are many. It would aid our cause if the Slayer always knew where the need for her was the greatest."

"So what is it that you wish from me?"

"My Lord, we ask that our Slayer be given the prophetic dreams that you have seen fit to bestow upon some of the tribal elders."

Dream ponders this. "You know the dangers inherit in the dreams, Shadowman? The dreams will transcend the lives of the hosts, bind all the chosen of Shadow together and give them the knowledge they will need. Perhaps even knowledge that you don't want them to have."

"We have pondered the risks, my Lord. Yet we believe the gains outweigh them."

Dream thinks on this for a timeless moment, then finally nods. "I will give this boon to your Slayer, Shadowman. Now and for all time, it will find guidance in dreams. Be gone now!"

The Shadowman wakes up and smiles, for he has succeeded. Yet he cannot forget the Dream King's words. What knowledge could there be that the Shadowmen do not want their Slayer to know? Well it matters not. They did well to make the Slayer a girl. This way it will always remain subservient to her keepers.

**THE END **


	4. Part 4 of 100: The Setting Sun

**Author's Note**: Here is the newest story in this mega-series. I am up to chapter 9 now, so I'll be able to keep up this one-chapter-a-day thing for at least five more days. Probably longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Setting Sun  
****Legend of the Slayer, p4 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #012 - Sunlight  
Crossover with Stargate

-----

The age of the great Sungod Ra began in darkness, when his flying chariot descended from the sky. One of the people was chosen as his host and the Sungod achieved new heights of power. Under his rule the people built the giant monuments known as the pyramids and achieved untold heights of civilization.

Yet Ra was a cruel god and under his rule the people suffered. The pyramids were built upon the blood of thousands who died under the whip. All those who spoke out against him were crushed.

Until the time a simple slave girl, whose name no one had ever bothered to remember, became the new chosen of Shadow and was transformed into the Slayer. And though Ra was not one of those the Slayer had been made to destroy, his evil rivalled that of any demon or devil.

Under the Slayer's leadership a great rebellion arose from among the rabble, those that Ra had believed crushed under his heel. And though it took the lives of many, the Sungod was finally toppled, the light of his sun snuffed beneath the Slayer's shadow.

Ra fled through his iron ring, the gateway to the stars. At the Slayer's command the stargate was buried, to make sure that he would never be able to return. And the people rejoiced, for they were free now.

The Slayer vanished into the night, her name forgotten by history. For there was always more evil to be destroyed.

**THE END**


	5. Part 5 of 100: Slayer Who Would Be God

**The Slayer Who Would Be God**  
**Legend of the Slayer, p5 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #073 - Worship  
Crossover with Highlander

---------------------

The Slayer is incarnate in a human girl, but its power hails from Shadow, a god. Over the course of history some Slayers have recognized this and also realized one of the implications. Old God or New God, incarnate in human form or not, the power of a god increases as it is worshipped.

The Shadowmen, who had long guided the destiny of the Slayer and all who were called, had not anticipated this. They had become complacent, secure in the knowledge that a mere girl could never rise up against them. And so the Slayer, with the aid of her newfound followers, hunted the Shadowmen to extinction. For the first time in history the Slayer was free to do as it pleased.

This Slayer's name was Pandora. She built a great kingdom and conquered large parts of the ancient world. Eventually, though, she clashed with four Immortals, shards of the Shattered God, who called themselves the Horsemen. And despite the Slayer's great power, she failed to realize that the Immortals could only be killed by the severing of their heads. So she died and her kingdom crumbled but a short time later, the Horsemen launching on a campaign of terror and destruction that would wipe away everything Pandora had built.

Only her name survived, spun into a yarn of how the power of evil, once unleashed, could never be contained again. For a new Slayer was called and for untold centuries afterwards the only guidance each new Chosen One would be given hailed from the thoughts and desires of Shadow.

**THE END **


	6. Part 6 of 100: Gaia's Children

**Gaia's Chlidren  
Legend of the Slayer, p6 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #014 - Earth  
Crossover with DC Comic's Wonder Woman

------------------------

"So, Apollo, you agree with Artemis that this new race should be female?" asked Zeus, king of the Greek Gods.

"They shall be as no other women ever before seen by Man," Artemis interjected. "Strong! Brave! Compassionate! They shall be Olympus' glory."

Ares, god of war, was not pleased, but no one had expected him to. Zeus was far from convinced that a new race of Olympian warriors was needed.

"Lord Zeus," Apollo said, "Mankind is ever blessed -and cursed- with the power of choice. It is by their worship that we are granted our strength. We need a tangible presence in the world of man, lest they..."

"You speak as if man will someday forget the gods," Zeus thundered. "I say it shall never come to pass. It matters little therefore, whether your new race is born or not. Settle this trifling matter among yourselves and bother Zeus no more."

With that he vanished. As did Ares, not without a word of warning that he would not hesitate to destroy this new race should it get in the way of his armies.

Soon thereafter Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes made their way into the underworld and unleashed a torrent of spirits from Gaia's womb back into the world of the living, the basis for their new race. The skies above Greece opened wide, the souls pouring forth and falling onto the watery surface of an unassuming lake. There, amidst the soft clay of its bottom, earth still suffused with the power of the God Wave, did they then spring forth, born of the Earth itself.

The Amazons.

"They are glorious, my fellow Olympians," Artemis said, pride in voice of the goddess of the hunt. These warrior women would prove worthy of Olympus and worthy of the ones who had inspired them. For Artemis had lied to Zeus, of course. Man had seen women such as these before.

They were called Slayers.

**THE END**


	7. Part 7 of 100: Who Watches the Slayer?

**Who Watches the Slayer?  
****Legend of the Slayer, p7 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #085 - Watcher  
Crossover with Highlander

The Watcher could not quite believe what he was seeing. His charge, the Immortal known as Cugar, was possibly the fiercest warriors of the age. More than five centuries old, he had slaughtered his way across two continents and taken more heads than anyone else he had ever heard or read of.

For over a thousand winters the Society of Watchers had kept watch on the Immortals, keeping their secret from the rabble, chronicling their movement through history. Yet this lonely Watcher was quite certain that none of his peers had ever seen anything like this.

The fiercest warrior of this age, defeated and beheaded by a frail girl. A girl who fought like a lion and with the strength of ten men, yet she was not an Immortal. How was this possible?

The Watcher would report his findings to the Society. The Society would decide to create a special group within their order whose sole purpose it would be to find out more about this strange girl and the mysterious power she represented. In time this group would be called the Council of Watchers. It would learn much about the Slayer. Would even come to control its destiny for over a thousand years before meeting its fiery demise.

Yet not even the Council of Watchers would ever learn all there was to know about the Slayer.

**THE END**


	8. Part 8 of 100: Proud Camelot

**Proud Camelot  
****Legend of the Slayer, p8 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #043 - Castle  
Crossover with Arthurian Legend and DC Comic's Demon

--------------------------

When the girl entered Camelot for the first time, she was eyed with curiosity and suspicion. Though it was not completely unheard of in this age for women to practice the trade of war, seldom had anyone seen one so young carry sword and armour.

The king himself came to greet her, along with Merlin the Wise.

"I welcome you to Camelot, fair lady," the king said, taking her hand to brush a kiss on its back. "Merlin speaks most highly of you."

"I have come to render assistance, my king," she just said. "Merlin has let me know that you a demon is giving you trouble?"

A dark look was shared between king and magician.

"Yes, the demon Etrigan," Arthur said sourly.

"My most grievous error," Merlin confessed. "To battle the dread Morgan Le Fey I sought the aid of a demon most foul. I should have expected it to betray us."

"It is rare for demons to deal fairly with humans. But I can deal with him."

"Your help would be most appreciated," Arthur said. "Though I confess I do not see how a girl such as you can defeat a beast from the bowels of hell."

"Looks are deceiving, my king," the girl said with a smile. "I will deal with the demon beast. And Thalisien? Remember our bargain."

With that she left, leaving a confused king with his court magician.

"What bargain have you struck with the girl, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "And why did she call you by that strange title?"

"The bargain is a simple one, my liege. In return for her services, I will perform one for her. And as for the title...," he hesitated. "It was the Slayer's way of letting me know that she knows what I am."

Merlin would say no more.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Part 9 of 100: The Forging

**The Forging  
****Legend of the Slayer, p9 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: Weapon, Wildcard for #089 - Exclamation  
Crossover with Arthurian Legend and DC Comic's Demon

-----------------

When the girl entered Camelot for the second time, even the bravest of knights found themselves moving out of her way. It was not just the fact that she was sprinkled with blood, none of it hers. It was not just the fact that she carried a sword in her hand which was much too large for her, yet held it easily. No, most of them were rather intimidated by the fact that her other hand clutched the severed head of a monster. The yellow-skinned demon known as Etrigan.

The king was not in Camelot at this time, so it was but Merlin that came to greet the new arrival and he greeted her with cheer.

"I see you have fulfilled your part of the bargain," he said, looking at the demon head.

The girl threw it to the ground at his feet, smirking. "Did you really doubt it, Thalisien?"

He shook his head, also smiling. "Never for a moment."

Looking around the courtyard at the assembled knights and commoners, he raised his voice.

"Proud fellows of Camelot. Know this woman to be the Slayer, protector of the world from darkness. She has freed us from the curse of the demon Etrigan. Now and forever she is a champion of Camelot."

Disbelief gave way to cheer. For too long had Etrigan plagued Camelot. Now he was finally gone.

The Slayer took but a moment to bask in the praise before she turned to Merlin again.

"Now you will fulfil your part of our bargain, I trust?" she asked.

"Of course, my lady. As I have promised."

And so Merlin retreated to his workshop for many days and nights, forging a great weapon from a splinter of fabled Excalibur itself. On the fifth day he presented this weapon to the Slayer and together they infused it with magic, bound it to her hand.

Thus was born the Slayer's Scythe. And Merlin, half-breed son of a greater demon, was forever spared the Slayer's wrath.

**THE END **


	10. Part 10 of 100: The Greatest of Them All

**The Greatest of Them All  
****Legend of the Slayer, p10 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #038 - Legend  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman

------------------

She was going to be a legend.

They would speak of her as the greatest Slayer ever, she knew. For which other Slayer could boast of the things she was doing right at this moment? Mothers would tell their children of her, holding her up as a symbol of valour and bravery beyond compare.

She didn't know how it had come to pass that this endless army of demons was sweeping across the lands. So many monsters, vampires just the least of them, like a raging flood. They threatened the very existence of the world, yet she would not allow that.

Alone she stood against them, sword and stake in hand. She had chosen the place of her stance well. Just like the ancient Spartans she was using the terrain to her advantage, forcing the monsters to come at her a few at a time through a narrow ravine. And one by one they fell, they all fell. A demon army thousands strong, yet she was killing them all.

Surely she was the greatest Slayer of all time.

"It is a tragedy," the Watcher said, looking down at his charge. "She showed such promise."

"Maybe it is better this way," the other Watcher said. "Better that she was cut down by a single vampire on her first day as the Slayer, lest she'd been the one to depend on come the day the entire world hangs in the balance."

The first Watcher nodded, seeing the wisdom of his companion's words. She had been a weak Slayer, as much as it saddened him to say so. Hopefully the next one would be stronger.

Neither of the Watchers noticed the two shadows in the far corner.

"Consumed by her desire to be the Greatest of them all," Desire of the Endless said, humming in pleasure. Looking at her brother, she added "of course you had to give her a pleasant farewell."

Dream of the Endless just shrugged. "The Greatest she was, if but for a moment and only in her dreams. It must suffice."

**THE END**


	11. Part 11 of 100: Those Scotsmen

**Those Scotsmen  
****Legend of the Slayer, p11 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #067 - Immortal  
Crossover with Highlander

-----------------------

Ana did not know what kind of demon the handsome man was, but she was quite certain he could not possibly be human. She had seen him kill that other man by chopping off his head. She had seen how he had then sucked the life out of him in a spectacle of lightning and fire. Whatever he was, he needed to be destroyed.

Even as she fought him, though, she found it strange that he did not feel evil to her. But the Watchers had taught her that there were demons who could blend in very well, that they shrouded their evil natures to the point where not even the Slayer could properly sense them until they chose to reveal themselves.

For a demon he was not very strong, though. No stronger than a human. A good swordsman, but outclassed by her great speed and strength. So she killed him by stabbing him through the heart.

When she turned to leave, though, he got up. So she killed him again, this time by putting a knife between his eyes.

He got up again, so she slit his throat.

Again he got up, so she carved out his heart.

When he got up again she decided to decapitate him, but something in his eyes made her hesitate.

"Please, my lady," he pleaded. "Enough for one day. I do not know what I have done to deserve your wrath, but I assure you, I regret it and will never do it again."

His smile was charming and he did not feel evil, so she relented.

"What are you?" she asked. "How can you rise from the dead over and over again?"

"I am Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod. I am an Immortal."

The words struck a chord somewhere deep inside her. For a moment she seemed to remember a desert plain and saw glowing shards of a shattered god rain down to Earth. Then the vision was gone.

"Well then, Duncan McLeod," she said, smiling sweetly. "I am Ana, the Vampire Slayer."

Neither of them killed or died for the rest of their encounter.

**THE END**


	12. Part 12 of 100: Pumpkin Time

**Pumpkin Time  
****Legend of the Slayer, p12 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #033 - Pumpkin  
Crossover with The Real Ghostbusters and Highlander

-----------------------

Why does nothing ever happen on Halloween?

A long time ago a pact was made between the Gods of Men and the Old God known as Sam Hain, God of Death, whose head is a pumpkin. Sam Hain vowed that the world of men would be spared his wrath, as long as they honoured his memory once a year on the night named after him.

On one night the lesser demons that plagued the world of men decided that they would unleash the old one on an unsuspecting humanity. They prepared a great ritual, a working of magic, and hundreds of their kind gathered to see the wrath of Sam Hain unbound.

This ritual was disrupted by the Slayer, an army of knights loyal to the Council of Watchers, and a group of Immortals, acquaintances of the Slayer, who wanted no part of a world overrun by demons.

The demons were slaughtered almost to the last. These monsters, the terror of mankind, were running scared as they feared for their lives. This single battle had so profound an impact on the demons of the world, that they made a pact of their own.

No matter what, nothing ever happens on Halloween.

**THE END **


	13. Part 13 of 100: The Curse

**Curse  
****Legend of the Slayer, p13 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #028 - Curse  
Crossover with DC Comic's Spectre

--------------------------------------

_Romania, 1898 AD _

The Slayer's name was Florence Gilbert, but in the back of her mind was Shadow, the dark god whose power gave strength to this mortal shell. For several weeks now Florence had hunted the vampire known as Angelus. She had tracked him down in this forest in Romania and finally caught him.

Only it was too late. For even though Florence did not understand, Shadow did. Angelus was no longer her prey. He had been changed, punished in a way far worse than anything she could have done to him. And Shadow also knew how it had been done.

The Gypsies might believe that they had come up with this curse. That they had found a way to retrieve a soul from the afterlife and return it to its original host. Shadow knew better. Only the gods could mess with the natural cycle of death and rebirth in this way. And Shadow could see the pale form of a god's messenger standing amidst the trees.

Florence didn't see him. No mortal eye could see him unless he wanted to. He was the Spectre, God's Wrath. He had killed the firstborn of Egypt, burned Sodom and Gomorra, and parted the Red Sea. And now he or his master had seen fit to curse this unfortunate creature in this terrible way.

Shadow did not know why the Spectre had done this, what purpose it served. But one thing became clear to him even as Florence withdrew from the scene of Angelus sobbing on the dirty forest ground: This vampire, this singular creature that was now both demon and human at the same time, would certainly play a vital role in times to come.

He was quite certain that his Chosen would encounter him again.

**THE END**


	14. Part 14 of 100: The Doctor is In

**The Doctor is In  
****Legend of the Slayer, p14 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #041 - Doctor  
Crossover with DC Comic's Dr. Fate

----------------------------------------

_Egypt , 1912 AD_

The Lords of Chaos were the universal embodiment of disorder. They existed in perfect balance with the Lords of Order and together they created the universe as we know it. Order supplied form, Chaos supplied movement. Unfortunately for creation the balance between the Lords of Order and Chaos was not a peaceful one, but rather a perpetual tug-of-war, each side looking to push the universe to their extreme.

The Lord of Order known as Nabu had been incarnate on Earth for some time, since the time of ancient Egypt , and eventually channelled his power and essence into a golden helmet. This helmet was worn by various individuals throughout history. When wearing the helmet, they would receive the full magical power of Nabu, but would also be overcome by his personality.

To repel a particularly nasty intrusion of Chaos entities, Nabu had sought out the Vampire Slayer. He reasoned that a being empowered by a god would make the perfect vessel for a Lord of Order. And so, the golden helmet of Nabu on her head, the Slayer became Dr. Fate, champion of Order, and defeated Chaos.

"Perfect," Nabu said to himself. "With such a vessel, nothing can..."

Nabu was very much surprised when the Slayer just yanked the helmet off her head once the battle was done. This had never happened before. He yelled after her, but she paid no attention to him. To the Slayer, chosen of Shadow, the helmet of Nabu had been just another tool.

And so the helmet of Nabu was left lying in the desert until it was found, eight years later, by Kent Nelson. But that is another story.

**THE END **


	15. Part 15 of 100: Blood and Sand

**Blood and Sand  
****Legend of the Slayer, p15 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #087 - Hot  
Crossover with The Mummy Returns

------------------------------------------

_Egypt , 1933 AD_

'It is strange,' Ardeth Bey thought, 'what goes through one's head when one is about to die.' The dunes in front of him were blackened by the approaching hordes of Anubis. Untold thousands of them were storming toward the battered line of the Medjai. They had barely managed to beat the advance troop of this army. Now they would surely perish.

They wouldn't even have made it this far, he mused, if not for the girl. He did not know her name, nor where she came from. She had met the tribes on their journey here, dressed in warrior's garb, and said that she would aid their struggle against evil. The Elders had seen fit to let her join and their decision had been correct.

Never before had he seen anyone fight like her. She was like the sandstorm made flesh, moving and flowing like the wind, yet powerful enough to bring even the mightiest of beings low. He estimated that she alone had brought down nearly a third of the Anubis spawn.

Now, though, she was standing by his side, blade in hand, and knew as well as he that it was over. There was no way to beat this horde. Maybe there was a slight chance left if the O'Connells could pull off yet another miracle, but odds were he would not be around to see it happen.

He shared a smile with the girl.

"If we survive, Ardeth," she told him, "let us celebrate our survival together."

He nodded. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Call me the Slayer!"

**THE END **


	16. Part 16 of 100: The Star Child

**The Starchild****(Part 1 of 2)  
Legend of the Slayer, p16 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #015 - Fire  
Crossover with DC Comic's Superman

---------------------------------------------

_Metropolis, 1938 AD_

The vampires only spoke in hushed whispers of this being. The star child, they called him. The one with the fire of the sun in his eyes who will burn their kind from the world. She had seen him in the newspapers, but thought it to be nothing but a publicity gag. Now, though, things had changed. The Slayer had come to Metropolis and now she saw him with her own eyes.

He leapt tall buildings in a single bound. He outraced a speeding bullet. So powerful was he that he could stop a locomotive with his hands. Surely a being with powers such as these had to be demonic in nature, but her senses told her otherwise.

And the fire in his eyes... what a weapon that would be against the vampires.

She finally managed to get him alone after days of observation. They were in a dark alley. He had come in answer to her faked cries of help while battling a vampire. He had seen how she staked the creature. She was certainly having his attention.

"I'm the Slayer," she told him. "You are Superman, I presume?"

He nodded. His garish costume would look childish on anyone else, but not him. He carried himself with a majesty that impressed even one such as her.

"I would like to tell you about vampires."

And so the Superman listened as the Slayer told him about the seedy underbelly of the world that was his adopted home.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	17. Part 17 of 100: Above the Clouds

**Author's Note**: Many thanks to Mountain King for his flattering review. And we are of one mind on the Superman thing, I prefer the original (Earth-2) version of Superman, too. Much better than the stuff DC is putting out today. And I do plan to have 100 parts of this. They're already mapped out. Of course, more reviews would help tremendously. Oh, and many thanks to lightdemondarkangel, too, my only multi-reviewer so far.

And now, on with the show!

---------------------------------------------

**Above the Clouds  
****Legend of the Slayer, p17 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #044 - Clouds  
Crossover with DC Comic's Superman

----------------------------------------------

_Metropolis, 1938 AD _

He has thought about this long and hard, this man who is an alien by birth, but an Earthman by heart. He has listened to the girl in his arms, who has told him about a world of darkness, inhabited by demons and monsters. She has also told him about how he could make a difference, how the vampires shrink away from him because of his sun-filled gaze and his titanic strength.

He carries her in his arms as he soars above the clouds. At first he could only leap, but as his strength grew he can now fly. He holds her close and remembers the short time they have spent together. It has been wondrous. He has also decided, though, that it must end.

He tries to relay his reasons to her. How someone as powerful as he must set boundaries for himself. Killing would be so easy for him. A gaze is enough. So he must never kill. Never. She argues that the demons and vampires are not truly alive, that they are monsters, that they kill innocents every night unless they are stopped.

He understands all her arguments, but still refuses. Power corrupts, he says, and power such as his can corrupt completely. So he must operate within his own boundaries. Never kill, not even those who are not truly alive. Which also means that he can not be with someone for whom killing is a daily routine.

When they touch the ground again they will split up, never to see each other again. She will die within the year, another Slayer to be called in her stead. He will endure and protect his adopted home for many years to come and find happiness with a woman called Lois Lane. All that is in the future, though.

For now it is just the two of them, the Superman and the Slayer, two lovers soaring among the clouds.

**THE END**


	18. Part 18 of 100: Black as Ink

**Author's Note**: This is the beginning of a four-part origin story for my previously-used character Weapon X Faith, who appeared in Cross-Time Damage Control and in my Crossover Shorts Series.

---------------------------------------------

**Black as Ink ****(Origins, p1 of 4)  
Legend of the Slayer, p18 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #075 - Ink  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

----------------------------------------------

Boston, 1939 AD

The girl is asleep, yet she is not. She is suffering from a nightmare, but it's not a nightmare. It's a memory. A recollection that does not belong to her, but still slashes through her sleeping mind like a blood-stained blade to show her the truth.

The world is dark, there is sand all around. They are in a cave, no light reaches here. The girl is scared, her mind too primitive to understand more than basic human fear. The men around her know slightly more. They are shamans, Shadowmen, and they prepare a great working.

Like a dark cloud the god enters the cave. Summoned by a ritual, he is then bound by magics even older than he is. The Shadowmen have found his origins, have understood that he was born from the power of the God Wave, the death flash of the Old Gods, and that this power is linked to faith. Faith is the ultimate weapon, especially when dealing with a god.

The Shadowmen worship this god, the one called Shadow. They use their faith to bind him, to channel his power into a host of their choosing. The girl. Shadow is bound to the girl.

She screams, the girl, as the god enters her. His dark essence ripples across her skin and sinks into her pores, flows underneath her flesh, the inky blackness mingling with the red of her blood. She can feel his presence, fire and darkness, and it is at the same time the most painful and most pleasurable experience in her life.

With a scream the girl wakes. The man by her side nods, everything has come to pass as he has been told. He is a Watcher and his charge has been chosen. And though he does not know anything about Shadow, the Shadowmen, or the power of the Old Gods, he knows that she is now the Slayer.

The girl's name is Farrah Winters. More than sixty years from now she will have another name. One born from the memory of this night of her choosing.

Faith.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Part 19 of 100: Cold Outside

Cold Outside 

**(Origins, p2 of 4)  
Legend of the Slayer, p19 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #013 - Winter  
Crossover with Marvel Comic's X-Men

---------------------------------------------

_Calgary, 1963 AD _

She hated the winter. It was cold, dark, and miserable. Reminded her way too much of her life.

Her name was Farrah Winters and she was the Slayer. Had been for 24 years now, in fact. Nineteen years ago, on the battle fields of Europe, she had died, caught in the blast of an exploding shell. A field medic had revived her, but by then two things had happened. A new Slayer had been called. And the Watchers believed her dead.

She didn't much mind. The Watchers had always been a pack of no-good bastards and she was glad to be rid of them. She could function as the Slayer just as well without them and had done so ever since. She had saved the world at least seven times.

It had become obvious during the last few years that her Slayer powers were growing stronger with every passing year. Her healing powers were easily ten times what they had been back when she'd been called and they also retarded her aging. She was 39 years old and could easily pass for a teenager still. No telling how old she might get.

The prospect of a very long life filled with nothing but battle was not something she looked forward to, though. Quite the opposite. She was depressed and with the snow howling outside it wasn't getting any better. She tried drowning her sorrows in alcohol, but it didn't work.

Stepping outside into the cold, she was too wrapped up in her own misery to notice the men coming up behind her. Had they been demons her senses would have warned her, but they were not. Before she knew what was happening she was shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart.

Just before she passed out she heard one of the men speak.

"This is the one, he said. She will make an excellent subject for Weapon X."

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	20. Part 20 of 100: Bent, But Never Broken

**Bent, But Never Broken (Origins, p3 of 4)  
Legend of the Slayer, p20 of 100  
by Philister**

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #099 - Torture  
Crossover with Marvel Comic's X-Men

----------------------------------

_They have no idea what they are dealing with._

Of all the many candidates, only three survived. Two men, James Howell and Victor Creed, as well as the girl, Farrah Winters. All three were of use. All three would be remade into weapons. All three would serve this country as perfect soldiers.

_It might take time, but they will all pay for their ignorance._

The Adamantium bonding process took with all three, thanks to their vastly powerful regenerative abilities. When discovering that the man, Howell, had bone claws that could also be coated with metal, the other two received similar, fully artificial claws. More weapons to be used in the service of the country.

_More weapons to be used once the day of payback finally arrives._

To ensure their unwavering loyalty all three underwent conditioning. Their memories were erased and replaced with implants. Control chips were installed in their heads to make them obey. Some of the queasier members of the project team called it torture, inhumane. The rest simply did not care.

_To the Slayer, pain is a weapon. The more they torture it, the more powerful it will become._

In the end the three were perfect. Their wills broken, fully under control, the most lethal individuals ever to walk the Earth, indestructible, able to kill anything and everything. Creed was a volunteer, so he got to keep his name. The other two got new ones: Faith and Logan.

_The Slayer is never broken, though. Bent, possibly. But never broken. _

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	21. Part 21 of 100: Cold Warriors

**Cold Warriors ****(Origins, p4 of 4)  
Legend of the Slayer, p21 of 100  
**by Philister 

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #095 - Cold  
Crossover with Marvel Comic's X-Men

--------------------------------------------

_Canada, 1971 AD _

It's been eight years since they had captured them. Faith and Logan, their real names long erased from both files and memory. Eight years since they had begun the process of remaking them into perfect weapons. Four years since they had succeeded.

They had been on many missions since then. Missions in all parts of the world, killing the enemies of the country with abandon. Their loyalty was absolute, their memories malleable, their wills broken.

Until that night in 1971. Something went wrong. The memory implants malfunctioned, the control chips burned out. Agent Faith was the first to go berserk, agent Logan followed within minutes. They were like wild animals and everything in sight was an enemy.

Not a single member of the Weapon X project managed to get out of the laboratory alive. They all died under Adamantium claws, reduced to so much meat by two people they had tortured for eight years. Then the two escaped into the cold wilderness of Canada.

Logan was later found by James and Heather Hudson, who took him in and nursed him back to health. Faith was not so lucky. She wandered the wilderness for years, her memories gone, her personality damaged to the point where she was little more than a beast. It would take decades for her to rejoin civilization.

Shadow, the god who gave strength to the Slayer, was satisfied, though. Those who had tried to usurp his chosen one had paid the price. His creation was free once more. Everything else would fall into place in time.

**THE END **

_Note: Weapon-X Faith will return in Part 38: Fear _


	22. Part 22 of 100: When I'm Angry

**Author's Note**: Just a quick shoutout to _Lightdemondarkangel_: I don't know what you think multi-reviewer privileges are (let me know if you think of something), but if you really do plan to review every single chapter until at least no. 38, well, who am I to stop you? ;-)

And now, on with the show!

------------------------------------------------

**When I'm Angry  
Legend of the Slayer, p22 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #024 - Anger  
Crossover with Marvel Comic's Incredible Hulk

------------------------------------------------

_Arizona, 1968 AD_

It was supposed to be a werewolf, she thought. The report had said something along the lines of a man suddenly turning into a monster. Her Watcher had said it had to be a werewolf. She had dealt with werewolves before, they weren't that bad. She could handle werewolves.

It was not a werewolf, though. When she had approached the man in question she'd been confused because of the total lack of supernatural vibes coming off him. Still, her Watcher had said to apprehend him, so she went in.

She had tried to be diplomatic at first. The man had refused to come with her, so she had applied force. He had said something along the lines of it being a bad idea to make him angry. That she wouldn't like him when he was angry.

She hadn't listened. Next thing she knew the man began to change. Change into the towering monstrosity she had heard about on the news, the one that devastated entire regions and regularly went multiple rounds with the US military. The one that was certainly much too strong for her.

"HULK SMASH PUNY HUMANS!"

This was going to hurt.

**THE END**


	23. Part 23 of 100: A Clash of Gods

**A Clash of Gods  
Legend of the Slayer, p23 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #049 - First Times  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------

_New York , 1972 AD_

From the death flash of the Old Gods rose both the New Gods and the Gods of Men. But it wasn't until eons later that these two groups met for the first time. The New Gods had fought a universe-wide war amongst themselves, the citizens of New Genesis against the hordes of Apokolips. In the year 1972 that war spilled onto the Earth.

Orion, the greatest warrior of New Genesis, had followed the dread Darkseid to Earth. Darkseid was searching for the Anti-Life-Equation, which allowed for outside control of all sentient thought. On the roof tops of New York he fought against Kaliban, son of Darkseid and fiercest beast ever spawned in Apokolip's fire pits.

This fight attracted the attention of the Slayer, a girl called Nikki. When Kalibak seemed victorious, having grievously wounded Orion, she entered the fray. Kalibak was a hundred times more powerful than any human could ever hope to be, but he was stupid and already drained from his previous battle. And Nikki found that battling this New God made her feel stronger than ever before.

In the end Kalibak fell. Orion rose again, rejuvenated by the power of his Motherbox, and stood eye to eye with the Slayer. Though neither could say how or why, they knew that they were kin. One a god himself, the other the mortal vessel of the god called Shadow.

No words were exchanged. They parted with a simple nod of respect. It would not be the last meeting between the New Gods and the chosen of Shadow.

**THE END **


	24. Part 24 of 100: If Wishes Were Slayers

**If Wishes Were Slayers  
Legend of the Slayer, p24 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #084 - Wish  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------

_New York, 1977 AD _

It has been said: Be careful what you wish for. You might get it. This does not only pertain to encounters with vengeance demons.

The dark god Shadow, whose mortal vessels were known as the Slayer, was well versed in the ways of the gods. He had seen the rise of the Olympians, the Norse Gods, the Hindu Gods, the Christian God, the Moslem God, the near-insufferable Powers That Be, and many, many others. Like him they all sprang from the power of the God Wave. Yet he was one of the few of his ilk who had not formed a pantheon.

"Slayers," the vampire called Spike said as the dead body of Shadow's latest vessel, Nikki, slipped from his hands. "Nothing like'em. Wish there were a bloody hundred of them to dance with."

A careless comment from a victorious vampire. Yet it made Shadow think. Other powers had split their might across multiple vessels. Matter of fact, he himself was now split across two vessels, seeing as the Slayer Farrah Winters, now called Faith, had cheated death and continued to live even as other vessels were chosen in the wake of her brief demise. Why just stop with one or even two? Just because the Shadowmen had made it so eons ago? Why should he be limited by the will of long-dead mortals?

It was an idea that would brew in Shadow's dark mind for the next quarter century. He would develop it, refine it, and wait for the right moment, the right chain of circumstances, and the right mortal to use as a tool.

All of which would arrive in 2003. But that is another story.

**THE END **


	25. Part 25 of 100: If She Be Worthy

**If She Be Worthy  
Legend of the Slayer, p25 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #082 - Gloves  
Crossover with Marvel's Thor

-------------------------------

_New York, 1979 AD _

Eons ago the dwarves of fabled Asgard forged a mighty weapon from the mystical metal Uru. Odin, also called Wotan, father of the Norse Gods, then blessed this weapon with the power of the storm. Eventually it passed into the hands of his son, Thor, the God of Thunder, the only one worthy of wielding it (and even he needed to wear steel gloves in order to do so). Thor would be banished to Earth for the sin of pride, forced to live in the guise of a mortal called Donald Blake. He would fight evil on Earth as Thor, but return to his mortal form if he was separated from his mystical weapon for more than sixty seconds.

Thor's half-brother Loki, God of Evil, would hatch many a scheme to bring about Thor's end. One such scheme almost succeeded, as Loki separated Thor from his hammer and made him revert to his mortal guise. Set to slay his now vulnerable foe, Loki was very surprised when the hammer of Thor suddenly hit him in the face.

Looking for the source of that thunderous blow, Loki was surprised yet again.

"This is impossible," the evil one yelled. "No mortal can lift my half-brother's hammer."

The girl facing him but shrugged. "I admit it's heavy," she said, twirling the hammer in her metal-gloved hand. "But I've lifted heavier."

And so, with the hammer of Thor in hand, the Slayer smote the evil trickster and saved the life of the Odinson.

After that day, the inscription on the hammer's head was slightly altered:

_Whoever holds this hammer, if he -or she- be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor. _

**THE END**


	26. Part 26 of 100: Casket of Ancient Winter

**The Casket of Ancient Winters  
Legend of the Slayer, p26 of 100  
by Philister **

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #032 - Snow  
Crossover with Marvel's Thor

--------------------------------

_New York, 1981 AD _

The snow had come in the middle of July and quickly blanketed the entire world. There was something distinctly supernatural about it, but neither the Watchers nor the Slayer herself could find its source. It wasn't until the Slayer was approached by an old acquaintance, the thunder god Thor, that she learned the source of the winter.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters?" she asked.

"Aye," Thor said. "Minions of Surtur have unleashed its power upon Midgard. Before long the demon himself shall come here, looking for a way into fair Asgard. If he gains Asgard's Eternal Flame, neither man nor god shall be able to stop him."

"Then how about we stop him before it comes to that?"

Thor smiled. He had known that the Slayer would aid him in this struggle.

"The armies of Asgard will arrive soon. We shall make our stand here. I am grateful for thy help, dear friend."

The Slayer patted his shoulder. "No problem. Say, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those, would you?" She indicated his mystical Uru Hammer.

Thor smiled yet again. "Let me introduce thee to another friend of mine."

A grotesque-looking alien stepped from the shadows, dressed in garments similar to Thor and wielding a hammer looking much like this.

"This is Beta Ray Bill. He, too, will aid us."

"Charmed," the Slayer said. "How come he gets a hammer of his own and not me?"

**THE END **


	27. Part 27 of 100: Wedding Night

**Wedding Night  
Legend of the Slayer, p27 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #020 - Weddings  
Crossover with Highlander

---------------------------

_Paris, 1983 AD _

They were married for little over seven hours now. The ceremony had been beautiful, even though the guest list had been a short one. She didn't have many friends and neither did he. It didn't matter, though. They had each other, that was all that counted.

After the ceremony they had gone to bed and made passionate love with each other. It had been hours until they finally fell asleep.

Now, though, he could hear the rustle of the sheets as she got up. It was shortly after midnight, they had been asleep for less than an hour. He pretended to still be asleep as he heard her put on her clothes and assemble her weapons for patrol. She had no doubt noticed that he was no longer asleep, but pretended she hadn't.

He had known it would be like this when they first met. In his long, long life he had encountered several Slayers, had even been killed by one several times over before he could explain himself. So when he had met Jeanette and fallen for her, he had known it would be like this.

She was his wife now and during the day she would be his and his alone. Her nights, though, belonged to her calling. She was the Slayer and her nights could never be for him.

Not even their wedding night.

**THE END **


	28. Part 29 of 100: The Autopsy

**The Autopsy  
Legend of the Slayer, p29 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #091 - Examine  
Crossover with X-Files

-----------------------------

_Washington , 1986 AD _

The man's real name is classified a dozen levels above Top Secret. Matter of fact is that he has used so many different aliases over the years that even he can't be a hundred percent certain about his true name anymore. Not that it matters.

He is part of a group of powerful men who have taken it upon themselves to steer the destiny of the human race. Some call them the shadow government, others the great conspiracy, yet others give them far less polite names.

As part of this group he has done many things he is quite certain he will go to Hell for (if such a place exists). He has long stopped caring, though. Why worry about an uncertain afterlife if there is so much to do in this life?

Case in point the interesting specimen in front of him now. The woman -or girl, rather- was killed during a clean-up operation near Colorado . Clearly not human, she had killed several hundred people earlier and more than a dozen agents perished before she herself was brought down by a sniper shot. It was believed that she was one of the clones or maybe a hybrid creature.

The autopsy has turned out inconclusive, though. Nothing in her genetic structure can account for her extreme strength, speed, and endurance. It appears this woman will remain a mystery for the time being.

"Tell all field agents to keep a look-out for others like her," the chain-smoking man says to his underling. "If there are more, I want them found."

**THE END **


	29. Part 28 of 100: River of Evil

**River of Evil  
Legend of the Slayer, p28 of 100  
by Philister **

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #071 - River  
Crossover with DC's Justice Society

-------------------------------------

_Colorado, 1985 AD _

Somewhere beneath Colorado flows a river of evil. The natives called it the Stream of Ruthlessness. The legend goes that if someone drowns in these waters he will rise again as a creature of pure evil.

A year earlier the villain known as the Ultra-Humanite proved the legend to be true. He drowned Superman in these evil waters and turned him to evil. Superman then did the same to his colleagues in the Justice Society. It was only by the narrowest margins that a catastrophe was averted and these heroes returned to their true states.

The man known as Lex Luthor has his own plans for the river. He has learned of the creature known as the Slayer, a magical warrior. He also knows that Superman, the man he hates most in the world, is quite vulnerable to magic. So he has hatched a plan.

He lures the Slayer to Colorado and into the caves where the Stream of Ruthlessness runs. He shoots her in the back with a tranquilizer dart, then pushes her beneath the waters and drowns her. Triumphant, he waits for her to wake up.

Unfortunately for him he did not count on the fact that the Slayer would become more evil than even he. The first thing she does upon awakening is to snap his neck. Then she leaves the caves, determined to leave her mark upon this world.

She would only be stopped at great cost, but that is another story.

**THE END**


	30. Part 30 of 100: No Tights!

**No Tights  
Legend of the Slayer, p30 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #030 - Costumes  
Crossover with Marvel's Spider-Man

--------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1997 AD _

"You really should get a costume," Xander said.

Buffy looked up from her book, trying to follow the latest change of topic of her Xander-shaped friend. It had only been a few months since she had met Willow and Xander, but her entire life had grown a lot better since then. The whole Slayer thing was easier to take now that she could share it with her friends, at least to a certain degree.

"Okay, is this part of some weird sex fantasy of yours?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Xander immediately said. "Of course, if you were to..."

"Stop that thought right there!"

"Okay, okay. No, actually I was thinking. That Spider-Man guy in New York ? He wears tights and a mask, so everyone knows who he is, but not who he is. I mean... you know what I mean."

"Actually I don't."

"What I mean is... why not wear a costume? You know, with a mask? So the vamps and the people you rescue won't know who you are and stuff. Secret identity and all that."

"I thought about that," Buffy said after a moment. "Wouldn't work, though."

"Why not?"

"Xander, why do you think the Slayer is always a young girl?"

"Because young girls kicking butt is so..."

"NO! No, it's because vampires like to snack on young girls. And not spandex-clad masked hero types. I'm bait and hook all in one cute package."

Xander thought about that. "Okay, I can see that. Still... spandex-clad..."

"Stop that thought, too, okay? I don't like it inside your head!"

THE END


	31. Part 31 of 100: Dark Fantasies

**Dark Fantasies  
Legend of the Slayer, p31 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #047 - Fantasies  
Multiple Crossovers

-------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1997 AD _

"What about you, Buff?" Xander asked. "Any really kinky fantasies we should know about?"

Buffy sighed internally. She'd known this was going to be a bad idea, but Willow had been into it, so she'd gone along. They were discussing fantasies, especially the more intimate kind. And now it was her turn.

Until about a year ago this wouldn't have been a problem. She'd had all the usual fantasies a teenage girl had. Ever since she'd been called as the Slayer, though, her fantasies had taken a turn for the weird.

At times she fantasized about flying through the clouds in the arms of a demi-god. She imagined herself fighting terrible goblins alongside legions of warriors and wielding magical blades. One of her more erotic dreams had featured an Arabic-looking man in a desert somewhere, the two of them sharing love after fighting a giant army of demon dogs together.

Many of her fantasies also included even more disturbing things. Fights, lots of them. Blood and slaughter. The sheer joy of besting an opponent and taking his life. And the most disturbing part of it all? She enjoyed these fantasies. She really did.

"So?" Xander asked, getting impatient.

Thinking a moment longer, Buffy came to a decision.

"Oh, you know. Just the usual stuff. Handsome strangers, romantic rides..."

**THE END **


	32. Part 32 of 100: One Dies, Another Called

**One Dies, Another Is Called  
Legend of the Slayer, p32 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #002 - Death  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman and Jack Kirby's New Gods

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1997 AD _

Death of the Endless, the living incarnation of mortality, appears in the shape of a white-skinned goth girl with an Ank hanging around her neck. That is the facet of Death mortals can perceive. There is another facet to Death, though, one that appears in those rare instances when a god goes beyond the pale.

The death of Gods is called the Black Racer and appears as a huge man in black armour. He seldom speaks, unlike his more talkative and amiable female incarnation. Only gods can see him and they tremble in his presence.

And in those instances when a Slayer, a mortal who is also vessel to a god dies, the goth girl and the Black Racer appear in the same place at the same time.

The goth girl takes the essence of the mortal vessel. The Black Racer takes that little piece of the god Shadow that empowered the Slayer. In this very special case, though, both are coming up empty.

"It seems we've been rescheduled," the goth girl tells her black counterpart. "This is only the second time this happened, right?"

The Black Racer does not answer. He just watches as the girl, Buffy Summers, awakens from her death bed, brought back to life by her mortal friend. He watches as the dark god Shadow ripples in joy, for now he has three different vessels, no longer just two.

The goth girl sees his stare and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, big guy. It might take a long time, but eventually they all come with us. Even the gods."

The Black Racer nods. Sooner or later the last of the Slayer lineage will perish and he will take Shadow into his embrace. Sooner or later.

The Endless have nothing but time.

THE END


	33. Part 33 of 100: Everyone Stumbles

**Everyone Stumbles  
Legend of the Slayer, p33 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #079 - Stumble  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman and DC's Superman

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1998 AD _

The dark god Shadow, who gives his power to the Slayer, knows that its latest vessel is confused. The vampire Angelus has lost his soul, once again becoming one of the monsters. Buffy Summers, the Slayer, blames herself for that. She has loved the souled one, but now he is no more. Yet she finds that she hasn't got it in her to kill him. Not yet, anyway. And she is ashamed, for she feels that she has failed as the Slayer.

As she twists and turns in her dreams, Shadow decides to aid his vessel. Her fortitude needs to return, her strength will be needed very soon. So he enters her dreams, those dreams that are both gift and curse, as are all gifts of the Endless. Dream, or Morpheus as he calls himself these days, has made it so eons ago. Slayers dream of the future, of coming threats, and of the truth, no matter how painful it might be. So Shadow shows her the truth.

Everyone stumbles. There have been Slayers that lasted less than a day after their calling. Others actually allied with demons. One built an empire for herself until she was brought down by the Immortals. Still others abandoned their calling altogether.

And finally, Shadow makes it so that his Slayer's dreams intersect with those of the most powerful man in the world. One whose dreams have been plagued by regrets and perceived failures more often than any others, but who has learned from them.

In her dreams Buffy meets this man in the blue costume, whose hands can change the course of mighty rivers, yet who was powerless as his most dreaded foe engineered the deaths of his wife and children.

"Everyone stumbles," the man in blue says, the grey on his temples doing nothing to detract from his power and majesty. "Sometimes you do your best, and still you fail. It's whether or not you get back up which matters."

Buffy wakes, the Superman's parting words still in her ears. Today is Jenny Calendar's funeral. Another she has failed to save. Oh yes, she has stumbled. But today she will get back up. She will find her resolve. She will kill Angel.

**THE END **

**------------------------------------**

**Author's Note **: The Superman appearing here in this story is based on John Byrne's version of Superman from the Batman & Superman: Generations comic book series. This does not clash with Superman's earlier appearance in this series (parts 16 & 17), as the Generations-Superman also debuted in 1938.


	34. Part 34 of 100: The Measure of a Soul

**The Measure of a Soul  
Legend of the Slayer, p34 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #018 - Soul  
Crossover with DC's Spectre

------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1998 AD _

The dark god Shadow, who gives power to the Slayer, churnes in anger. Once before, at the end of the 19 th century, it has had the vampire known as Angelus in its sights. Once before it was denied the pleasure of this kill, as Angelus was cursed with a soul as part of some greater agenda by the Gods of Men.

And now, just as before, it is to be denied. Angelus has lost his soul, making him fair game to Shadow's chosen once again. Emotional confusion on the part of its vessel has delayed the kill, but she is now finally in a state of mind to carry it through. Angelus will finally die.

But even as it lends power to its vessel, even as she fights Angelus, Shadow sees the messenger known as the Spectre appear. He who gave Angelus his soul in the first place.

"NO," it rages. "YOU WILL NOT DENY ME AGAIN!"

The Spectre does not speak. Instead he briefly merges his essence with that of the witch girl, Willow Rosenburg, and his magic works through her hands. Angelus' soul is called back from the ether and infused into the vampire's body once again. Shadow screams in anger as its vessel stays her hand.

But only for a brief moment. With Akathler's portal opening, she has no choice. And with a final burst of strength, she slays Angelus. Shadow roars in triumph.

"Enjoy your kill, dark one," the Spectre says. "It will not last."

With that he vanishes. Shadow briefly thinks on his words, but does not understand their meaning. Not yet. For now it takes a moment to study the girl, Willow Rosenburg. Being touched by the Spectre will have a lasting effect on her, it knows. She will grow powerful in magic, maybe the most powerful sorcerers of her generation.

That is something it might be able to exploit very soon.

**THE END **


	35. Part 35 of 100: A Glimpse of Hell

**A Glimpse of Hell  
Legend of the Slayer, p35 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #094 - Portal  
Crossover with DC's John Constantine: Hellblazer (Comic, not Movie)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1998 AD _

The man's name is John Constantine. He might have become his age's sorcerer supreme, but he took another path. To most he is a scoundrel, a no-good con-man, a liar and manipulator. Oh, he is all these things. He has also saved the world several times. He likes to think of himself as a man just making his way in the world.

Now his way has led him to Sunnydale in the USA, more particularly a mansion on Crawford Street. It is abandoned now, but he can still smell the fire and brimstone in the air. Something happened here recently. Something that opened a portal to Hell. And John Constantine is well-acquainted with Hell. He's been there before.

Going into a trance, he looks into the recent past. He sees the blonde girl and the vampire fight. The girl is a Slayer, one of those touched by the dark god Shadow. Oh, he has met Shadow, too. Didn't particularly like him. John sees the girl fight and win, but hesitate as something strange happens to the vampire. But none of that matters as the portal opens up behind him, conjured forth by the demon Akathler.

John sees the landscape of Hell through the portal. He could have lived without ever seeing that again. He sees hordes of demons behind it, some old acquaintances among them. He gives them the finger, even though he knows they can't see him. He is only a spectator here.

The girl finally kills the vampire, thereby sealing the portal once more. John briefly takes pity on the vampire. The lords of Hell will not take kindly to one such as him down there. Then his eyes find the girl. The one who is crying as if she has lost everything.

John returns to the present, where the mansion lies still and empty. It appears that the situation here was solved and no intervention on his part is needed. As he leaves, though, he can't help thinking about the girl.

For John Constantine knows that no one, not even a Slayer, can look into the maw of Hell and remain unchanged.

**THE END**


	36. Part 36 of 100: Creatures of the Night

**Creatures of the Night  
Legend of the Slayer, p36 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #011 - Night  
Crossover with DC's Batman

-------------------------------

_Los Angeles , 1998 AD _

A string of ritual murders led me on a merry chase from Gotham City to Los Angeles . I do not like this city, I do not know it as well as my own, but I make do. Criminals are alike pretty much everywhere in America . So it only takes a few threats and stringing up people upside down to learn what I need to know.

The murderers belong to a cult worshipping some demon or other. At first I suspected that they were your basic delusional bunch, but I've met true demons in my time, so I'm not that surprised to find out that I'm dealing with the genuine article here.

When I arrive at the scene there is a battle already in progress. A young blonde girl is fighting several of the cult members at once, trying to keep them from stabbing another young girl who is chained in the centre of a pentagram. She stakes one of the members and he turns to dust. Vampires! I don't like vampires!

I jump in to help her. Vampires are a lot stronger than your average thug, but usually no more skilled. I also carry a cross with me; have done so ever since I first encountered Blood-Red Moon. So it's a short matter before the battle is done. The girl cuts loose the intended victim, then turns to look at me.

"I heard you were just an urban myth," she tells me, smirking.

"I heard the same about the Slayer," I answer, managing to get a slight reaction out of her. There is deep sadness in her eyes. Kind of reminds me of my own when I look into the mirror.

"Thanks for the help. Now let's get out of here."

I help her get the girl to a hospital, then we part ways. I am quite grateful that there is someone else to take care of the supernatural thugs. Madmen and common criminals are quite enough for me.

**THE END**

**Author's Note **: FF-Net conked out yesterday, so this chapter is a day late. Sorry about that. Unlike the Superman appearing in earlier parts of this story, Batman is not taken from John Byrne's Generations series. I thought about using him, but his demeanour and more relaxed attitude wouldn't have worked for this story. So this is more-or-less the present-day Batman, having debuted roughly ten years earlier. Oh, and Blood-Red Moon is a vampire Batman once encountered in his own comic series.


	37. Part 37 of 100: Pain Drives Us

**Pain Drives Us  
Legend of the Slayer, p37 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #019 - Pain  
Crossover with DC's Batman

--------------------------------

_Los Angeles, 1998 AD _

He swoops down from the ceiling like his winged namesake and even the vampires fear him. That's his weapon, fear. I've read quite a bit about him. Giles once researched him because the Council suspected he might be some kind of demon or half-breed.

Looking at him now, I know he's just a man. Those Council guys will never understand that sometimes that's enough. Xander was just a boy and he saved me. Giles is just a man and I would never have lasted without him. Being merely human is not a weakness.

As the fight ends I catch a look into his eyes. I have seen eyes like that many times now. Every single time I look into the mirror. There is pain there, lots of it. I know why he does what he does. Oh, not the specifics, but I know something terrible happened to him and he's trying to somehow make up for it.

When I left Sunnydale I thought I was done with being the Slayer. I never wanted to go out hunting or slaying again. Too many people got hurt that way, too many people I had to sacrifice. Angel, Xander, Willow, Kendra, my mom. In one way or another I hurt and lost each and every single one of them.

I can't stop being the Slayer, though. No, it seems all the pain is just driving it on even more. Driving me on even more. To the Slayer, pain is a weapon. And so it is for the Batman, it seems.

I'll go back to Sunnydale soon. Odds are I will never see Batman again after tonight. But in a way I feel good for having met him. In a strange way we are kindred spirits. And maybe the night won't seem so lonely anymore.

THE END


	38. Part 38 of 100: Fear

**Fear  
Legend of the Slayer, p38 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #027 - Fear  
Crossover with Marvel's X-Men

---------------------------------

_Boston, 1998 AD _

She is the Vampire Slayer, Earth's chosen defender against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. That much she knows to be true. She believes that her name is Faith Lehan and that she was called as the Slayer just a few short months ago. She is wrong about all of that, but doesn't know it yet.

The Watchers found her in Boston, believing her to be the successor of Kendra, who was killed in Sunnydale. They, too, are wrong. Kendra's true successor is in Australia and will enjoy a life free of Watchers and outdated regulations, but that is another story.

Faith -for that is the only name she knows herself by- has recently encountered the mighty vampire Kakistos. He is ancient and powerful, more than a match for a newly called Slayer. Of course Faith is not a newly called Slayer, but she does not know that.

Fear is a funny thing. It is a survival trait, in many cases it can save your life. But if you allow fear to control you, then nothing can save you. The unknown is what scares us the most. Farrah Winters, who has been the Slayer for nearly sixty years, would not be afraid of Kakistos, because she has faced powerful vampires before. But not Faith. Faith has never faced an enemy of such calibre before. So she is afraid. And fear is her undoing.

Her Watcher dies and she runs. In her panic and fear she does not remember the short battle in which she took Kakistos' eye from him. Besides, it all happened so fast. So fast that even the ancient vampire will never know where Faith found the knife to gouge out his eye.

Three knives, actually. Adamantium blades springing from her hand and cutting through undead flesh with ease. She doesn't remember that happening, though. For now Faith does not know of her past, nor the lethal weapons she has been given against her will. She only knows that she is afraid.

And fear is her undoing, both now and in the days to come.

**THE END**


	39. Part 39 of 100: The Sick Bed

**The Sick Bed  
Legend of the Slayer, p39 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #008 - Illness  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods and Marvel's X-Men

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 1999 AD _

There are some mysteries that even Shadow, the dark god who gives strength to the Slayers, does not understand. One is going on right now. One of its three vessels, the one originally called Farrah Winters, now known as Faith, is lying in a coma. And Shadow does not understand why she hasn't woken yet.

By all accounts Faith is the longest-lived Slayer ever. A Slayer's power grows stronger with age, especially her healing powers. That is why, at an age of 75, she still looks like a late teenager. A fall from a roof, even accompanied by a knife to the gut, should not have inconvenienced her much.

Shadow is aware of its companion. The Black Racer, the Death of Gods, is hovering close by. Whenever a Slayer dies the Black Racer is present, taking that little piece of Shadow that dies with them. Shadow fears the Black Racer, as all gods do, but tonight he is an almost welcome companion.

That Faith has temporarily turned from her calling does not trouble Shadow much. Other Slayers have done much worse in the past. Most of them died. Faith holds on, though, yet at the same time refuses to heal. It is not her physical wounds that tie her to the hospital bed, but rather her mental ones. The psychic scars left behind by Weapon X, by thirty years of living in the wilderness, and seeing far too much death.

Shadow is troubled, for it does not want to lose his greatest vessel yet. There is nothing it can do, though. It is a warrior, a killer, a god of slaughter and bloodshed. Healing is not something it does.

"Will she ever recover?" it asks the Black Racer, not expecting an answer. It does receive one, though, as the Black Racer turns and leaves. So it seems Faith will not die. At least not today.

"Get better soon, my child," Shadow whispers. "There is a lot yet to do for you and your sisters."

**THE END **


	40. Part 40 of 100: Dreams of Love

**Dreams of Love  
Legend of the Slayer, p40 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #096 - UST  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman

-----------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2000 AD _

Long ago one of the Shadowmen, those who bound the dark god Shadow to a mortal host and thereby created the Slayer, asked a boon of Dream of the Endless. The Slayer's dreams would show them the past, the future, and the truth about the present. It is an unpredictable gift at best, a two-edged sword that can easily turn on the one it is meant to serve.

For months now the Slayer called Buffy Summers has suffered from nightmares every night. She has experienced much that would bring nightmares to any other, but hers is a singular plight. For it is always the same scene she sees when memories overcome her in her sleep. The night she was forced to turn on her sister Slayer and wounded her terribly.

Faith still lies in the hospital and dreams an endless dream. Her reasons for not having woken yet are numerous and not physical in nature. Many are her mental wounds and one of them is identical to the one that leaves Buffy Summers turning in her sleep over and over again.

So Morpheus, also known as Dream of the Endless, decides for reasons all his own to grant another boon to the chosen of Shadow. He brings their dreams together, as he did once before. For a Slayer's dreams show the truth, no matter how much the waking mind might deny them.

Faith and Buffy meet in the field of dreams. Emotions of hostility and aggression are quickly spent, for they were never more than masks. Blows turn to caresses and words of violence to those of love.

Buffy Summers is too encased in her desire for a normal life to ever acknowledge the feelings she has for Faith. And Faith is consumed by the demons of her past, preventing her from ever letting her guard down around another. In the waking world the love these two share will never come to fruition.

This is not the waking world, though. And in Morpheus' endless fields of dreams, these two scarred warriors are allowed a moment of peace and love. Only a moment. Sometimes that is all one can ask for.

**THE END**


	41. Part 41 of 100: Jealousy

**Jealousy  
Legend of the Slayer, p41 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #025 - Jealousy  
Crossover with DC's Power of Shazam

----------------------------------------

Somewhere beyond the world of men lies the great structure known as the Rock of Eternity. It is home to a great power and also a prison. For it is here that the wizard Shazam, who has been given his strength by the gods, has imprisoned the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man.

They are Pride, Greed, Hatred, Selfishness, Laziness, Lust, and Jealousy. And even though they are imprisoned, not even the power of Shazam could erase their influence completely from the world of men. For even in their imprisoned slumber their corrupting touch is felt everywhere.

Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, has felt the touch of Jealousy all too often, both in herself and others. It was jealousy that caused her friend Xander to unwittingly consign Angel to hell, for he has ever been envious of Buffy's feelings for him. It was jealousy that destroyed Buffy's burgeoning friendship with Faith, for she feared that her friends would find her a better Slayer. And it was jealousy of the seemingly perfect life Buffy had that led Faith onto a dark path that nearly proved her undoing.

The Seven Deadly Enemies endure their imprisonment for now, because they know that man will never escape them completely. And the time will come when they will be free once more. Until then they continue to play their games. Games that are even more enjoyable when the target is someone like the Slayer.

THE END


	42. Part 42 of 100: Bonds of Friendship

**Bonds of Friendship  
Legend of the Slayer, p42 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #097 - Bonds  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2000 AD _

Rupert Giles is a Watcher. Until very recently he was a member of the secret order that has taken up the responsibility of guiding the Slayer, Earth's chosen protector against vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. It is a duty he still upholds, despite having been fired from the Watchers Council over a year ago.

Only a few days ago he has undergone a ritual that bound him and two others to the Slayer, Buffy Summers, in order to help her defeat the abomination called Adam. Just a day later he was caught up in a strange dream where the First Slayer apparently tried to kill them all in retribution for their daring.

Unlike the others, though, Rupert Giles has learned a lot from this dream. He has seen glimpses of the Slayer's true origin. This knowledge, combined with what the Council already knows about those entities known as gods, helps him to better understand the Slayer in general and his own Slayer in particular. He has always wondered what made Buffy so successful compared to other Slayers, many of whom went through more training and were much better prepared than her. Now he has a theory.

The Slayer is the living avatar of a god, that much he knows now. And gods, he knows as well, grow stronger as they are worshipped. In fact he strongly suspects that this is why the age-old decree that the Slayer must fight alone has been established: The Council and whoever came before them did not want the Slayer to grow so strong that it could no longer be controlled.

Friendship, he muses, is in many ways similar to worship. One trusts a friend, one respects a friend, one expects her to be there to help one out of trouble, one praises her for her accomplishments.

Xander and Willow, he knows, idolize Buffy. To a certain degree, so does he. Does this already count as worship? Does it actually make her stronger as would praise from devoted followers? He does not know. There is no way to test his theory in any kind of scientific manner.

In his heart, though, Rupert Giles knows that it is true. Which means that as long as Buffy has her friends by her side, she will be stronger than any other Slayer who ever fought alone in the shadows.

**THE END**


	43. Part 43 of 100: The Devil You know

**The Devil You Know  
Legend of the Slayer, p43 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #050 - Devil  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2000 AD _

Shadow, the dark god that gives strength to the Slayer, is not a benevolent entity. Bound by the Shadowmen in ancient times, its primary motivation is the pleasure of the hunt and the thrill of the kill. The Shadowmen have simply channelled this primal urge, pointing out that killing demons and vampires is much more thrilling than mere humans.

The vampire Spike has been neutered by the Initiative. Implanted with a neural chip that prevents him from harming humans, he is no longer a threat to innocents. Still, it is the Slayer's responsibility to destroy all demons. So why has the Slayer Buffy Summers let Spike live for so long?

The answer is simple, of course. Shadow does not see Spike as a challenge. Killing someone who can't even begin to fight back is not worth the effort. So the Slayer's urge to kill demons no longer applies to him. Which leaves just Buffy and her merely human emotions.

She hates Spike. He has done much to harm her and her friends in the past. But he can't harm anyone anymore. He can help her, though, fight by her side against other demons. She knows she can never trust him completely. He has tried to betray her before. There is value to the old saying, though:

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So Spike gets to live. At least for now.

**THE END **


	44. Part 44 of 100: Pride

**Pride  
Legend of the Slayer, p44 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #023 - Pride  
Crossover with DC's Power of Shazam

------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2000 AD _

The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man are imprisoned inside the Rock of Eternity, but not eve the power of Shazam can keep them from spreading their influence to Earth. And there are but few entities on Earth whom they would like to corrupt more than the Slayer, Shadow's chosen warrior.

Buffy Summers, one of Shadow's chosen, has already felt the touch of Jealousy many times, both on her own person and on her friends. Today it is the plague-like touch of another of the Deadly Enemies that almost proves her undoing.

Buffy Summers has vanquished enemies many times stronger than she: The Master, Angelus, the dark mage Richard Wilkins, the demonoid Adam, even the famed Dracula himself. She has returned from death to keep on fighting, has broken every rule the Council of Watchers set up, and lived longer than almost any other Slayer in recorded history.

Pride has taken root in her soul. Pride in her accomplishments, pride in her skills and powers, pride in the number of enemies she has defeated. Pride's touch can be deadly, though, even when the pride is somewhat deserved. For it is pride that leads Buffy Summers to not give her all in battle with a simple vampire. It is pride that leads to her getting skewered with her own stake. It is pride that almost kills her that night.

Her life is saved by her boyfriend Riley Finn. She recovers and puts the incident behind her. In the empty halls of the Rock of Eternity, though, the Seven Deadly Enemies cackle in triumph. They have gotten close this time. Very close.

Which of them will be the next to try its hand at murdering this Slayer?

**THE END **


	45. Part 45 of 100: Attack of the Z Turkey

**The Attack of the Zombie Turkey  
Legend of the Slayer, p45 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #035 - Turkey  
Crossover with Marvel Comics

--------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2000 AD _

There are numerous individuals who want the Slayer dead. The number of these enemies ranges from actual gods such as Glorificus to wanna-bes like the vampire called Harmony. There are some enemies who fall somewhere between these two extremes, though, and who like to commit their evil deeds by proxy rather than in person.

One such group of enemies hired the Black Talon, a houngan (or voodoo priest), who had the ability to work death magic and raise zombies to destroy his enemies. The Black Talon created a spell for the Slayer's enemies that, once unleashed, would animate the nearest dead body and cause it to attack the Slayer. Zombies are supernaturally strong, feel no pain, and can't be killed, making them formidable enemies.

What the Slayer's enemies did not know was that the Black Talon was not only a powerful mage, but also possessed a strange sense of humour. Therefore they were in for a surprise.

The Black Talon's spell was unleashed on the eve of Thanksgiving. The Slayer, Buffy Summers, was enjoying a Thanksgiving dinner with her friends and family. And the nearest dead body... was that of the turkey.

Buffy needed less than five minutes to deal with the head- and limbless zombie turkey. Her witch friends Willow and Tara then tracked the spell to the ones that had unleashed it, the Slayer's enemies. That same night they were all staked.

The Black Talon, for his part, counted his money and gave thanks for a job well paid.

**THE END **


	46. Part 46 of 100: Full of Love

**Full of Love  
Legend of the Slayer, p46 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #003 - Love  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2001 AD _

In the past there have been some Slayers who were afraid they'd lost their way. In such cases these Slayers would undertake a quest. They would go to a desert, any desert, a place like the one where Shadow was first bound to a human host. Then they'd find a guide, who would take them to answers. Though not necessarily the answers they'd been looking for.

In the case of Buffy Summers her guide is the First Slayer, whom she has encountered before in a dream. In reality she is facing Shadow, her patron god, but she does not know that. Buffy is afraid that being the Slayer robs her of the ability to love. Can she become a Slayer strong enough to defeat a god, yet remain human?

Shadow snorts, he thinks very little of the god called Glorificus. Physically powerful, yes, but mentally limited. And even her vast strength would desert her if those stupid minions she has would stop worshipping her. That is not what his vessel needs to hear, though.

Love. What does love mean for one who is the vessel of a god? In the beginning Shadow himself knew little of love. He was a god of war, a good of death, occasionally even a god of evil. Never one of love, though. In time, though, Shadow has learned. There is nothing more important than love, especially for a god. What is a god without the love of its subjects? Where would it take its power if not from the love of those who pray to it? Without love there would be no faith and without faith there would be no gods.

"You are full of love," Shadow tells Buffy, still wearing the guise of the First Slayer. "You love with all your soul."

Love is pain, Shadow continues to tell her. The Slayer forges strength from pain, so the love in her soul, the love she feels for and receives from her friends, will enable her to be strong enough. Strong enough to give her gift of death to the world, to her sister, and to Shadow.

Shadow sees no need to tell her yet that her gift of death will serve the world in ways she can not even perceive yet.

THE END


	47. Part 47 of 100: Apokolips Now!

**Apokolips Now  
Legend of the Slayer, p47 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #045 - Dimensions  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2001 AD _

Shadow, the dark god who gives strength to the Slayer, is not particularly impressed by the god called Glorificus who is currently troubling one of his three vessels. He is quite confident that his Chosen will defeat her.

"But she is a god," his vessel argues, though on a subconscious level. "How can I defeat a god?"

Shadow snorts and decides that his vessel needs a lesson about what it truly means to be a god. She will not consciously remember this lesson, but it will be present in the back of her mind. When next she goes to sleep he takes her dream self and traverses dimensions, bringing her to arguably the darkest place in all the universe.

The planet Apokolips, originally one half of the world of the Old Gods, spins in eternal darkness, forever in the shadow of its bright sister world New Genesis. It is a place of shadow and flame, its only source of light the giant fire pits that steadily consume what is left of its life force.

Those parts of the planet not covered by the fire pits are ghettos, populated by creatures that were once gods themselves, now little more than mindless rabble. The more fortunate among them might find themselves recruited into the Parademon legions, where they will serve as cannon fodder. The others will live an eternal existence of misery in the shadow of their dark master.

This master is Darkseid, most powerful of the New Gods. Apokolips is his, shaped according to his whim, all life his to give and his to take. His subjects worship him, increasing his power yet again. He has mastered the dreaded Omega Force, which can wipe even the most powerful of beings from existence. And his sole goal is to find the Anti-Life-Equation, which will enable him to rule the cosmos for all eternity.

"This is what it means to be a true god," Shadow tells his vessel. "Pray that you will never have to face the likes of him."

Buffy Summers wakes, not remembering what she dreamed about, but feels at the same time better and worse than the night before. Better because somehow Glory doesn't seem quite so terrible as yesterday. And worse... because she somehow knows that there is worse than Glory out there.

Much worse.

**THE END**


	48. Part 48 of 100: A Good Place

**A Good Place  
Legend of the Slayer, p48 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #053 - Good  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods and Neil Gaiman's Sandman

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2001 AD _

Buffy Summers has died.

It's something that happened to her once before, but this time there is no one there to perform CPR on her and bring her back. So two incarnations of Death appear, unseen by her grieving friends, to speed her soul to the afterlife.

One incarnation, the one who looks like a white-skinned goth girl, takes the mortal soul of Buffy Summers amidst the sound of mighty wings. And the Black Racer, the armoured man who embodies the death of gods, takes the small part of the god Shadow that has empowered Buffy Summers in her role as the Slayer.

For a brief moment these two halves of the same being speed along side by side, both on their way to another place. And so Buffy, the mortal, briefly catches a glimpse of what awaits a god when it passes beyond the pale.

There is a vast green plain, a garden as endless as the sky, and the sun shines brightly upon it. Above the plain there floats a towering city of gold, as large as a small continent, yet it casts no shadow on the ground. She can see bright people flying amidst the towers, she can see children playing in the grass. There is an almost tangible air of goodness and light in this place. She yearns to touch it.

"This is New Genesis," Death says. "It is here that the Gods go, both the living and the dead. It is not for mortals. But worry not, Buffy. The place you are going to is just as beautiful as this."

Buffy nods, believing Death. She is going to a good place. Finally she'll be able to rest. Everything will be fine now.

**THE END**


	49. Part 49 of 100: Funeral For a Friend

**Funeral for a Friend  
Legend of the Slayer, p49 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #039 - Funeral  
Crossover with multiple DC comics.

-------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2001 AD _

The funeral of Buffy Anne Summers was held in secret. Her friends and family did not want anyone to learn of her death, especially the vampires and demons that existed here on the Hellmouth. Still, despite the secrecy, some people turned up to pay their last respects. Some of them were not known to the Scooby Gang and were regarded with suspicion, but no fighting broke out. This was not a day to fight or argue. This was a day to mourn.

Angel was one of the first to arrive and he brought Faith with him. This almost led to an argument, but it was quickly quelled. Angel had slipped Faith out of prison and she had agreed to return there once the service was done.

Willow recognized billionaire Bruce Wayne, who arrived in a black limousine accompanied by his butler. He would not say where he knew Buffy from, only that they had had an encounter about three years earlier and that he felt the world was a darker place without her in it. He didn't stay long.

John Constantine, a British man in a trench coat who smoked a lot, only said that he made it a habit to check up on potential apocalypses and thought that Buffy was one fine lass. Once his pack of Silk Cuts was used up he vanished as quickly as he had appeared, but not before another visitor turned up.

The tall, gaunt man with the white skin and the black hair didn't tell anyone his name. He simply turned up, put a single red rose on Buffy's grave, and vanished again. Constantine seemed to have known him, though, because after he left he kept humming "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream…" under his breath.

There was a brief gust of wind, accompanied by a red and blue blur, which left another rose on the grave. Whoever had put it there had moved too fast to be seen, though. Faster than a speeding bullet, in fact.

And finally, as all others had left, a flash of light heralded the arrival of Izaya, Highfather of New Genesis. In his communion with the Source, the fountain of all life and energy, he had received a message that this girl, Buffy Summers, would be the herald of profound change. Obviously, though, the Source was mistaken for the very first time. For Buffy Summers was dead. So he left, deep in thought.

The dark cloud that was the god Shadow remained. Shadow knew that this was not the end. In fact, it was only the beginning. Soon a plan he had hatched twenty-four years ago would finally come to fruition. Soon.

**THE END**


	50. Part 50 of 100: With a Wave of My Hand

**With a Wave of My Hand  
Legend of the Slayer, p50 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #069 - Spell  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman, Jack Kirby's New Gods, and DC's Spectre

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2001 AD _

For quite a few years the witch girl Willow Rosenburg has been the focus of forces far beyond her knowledge and control. A curious yet extremely insecure personality, she willingly embraced the power of magic, looking to make herself better and solve her personal problems. What she does not know is that this magic is not something she has been born with. Oh, she always did have some innate abilities, but not on the level she is now. Her current power is a direct result of her encounter with the Spectre, God's Spirit of Wrath, and is now used as a tool by the dark god Shadow.

On the material plane Willow is working a spell that she hopes will resurrect her friend Buffy Summers, whom she believes trapped in a Hell dimension. On a higher plane, though, four very different entities meet.

"This is not a good idea," the white-skinned goth girl who is Death says. "She is at peace now. For the first time in her life she is at peace."

"This is much more important than the happiness of one girl," the Spectre replies. "The Presence has agreed to this. As has the girl's creator." He motions toward the dark god Shadow, who hovers close by.

"Shadow has his own agenda in this," Death argues, aware that her quiet companion, the Black Racer, keeps close watch on Shadow.

"Of course he does," the Spectre answers, "but in this case his goals are the same as those of the Presence. Do you accept the contract?"

Death shares a look with the Black Racer. Though they appear as two, they are actually one. The purpose of Death is to bring the souls of the deceased to whatever afterlife awaits them. To bring one such soul back... it has happened before, but not often. And never for trivial reasons.

"Very well," Death finally complies, weeping inside for the girl called Buffy Summers. "The contract is agreed upon. I release Buffy Summers. She will not return to my embrace until the end of all things."

Turning away, she adds. "I hope this is all worth the pain it will bring her."

And in Sunnydale the witch girl Willow Rosenburg completes the spell she has been manipulated into performing and wrests an unwilling soul from the afterlife.

**THE END OF THE FIRST HALF**

**--------------------------------------------- **

**Author's Note**: Having published the first 50 parts on a daily schedule, I'm now going to take a break for a week or so before I continue this tale. Not sure yet whether or not I'll manage the second 50 parts on a daily schedule as well, but I'm gonna give it a good try. Hope you can hold out until then.


	51. Part 51 of 100: Falling

**Falling  
Legend of the Slayer, p51 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #055 - Heaven  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman and Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2001 AD _

Something has changed. For a time beyond measure she was happy and content. Nothing to worry about, no demons or evil gods to slay, time to just be herself and enjoy a peace she has never known before. Something has changed, though. Heaven is gone. The peace has ended.

Cold surrounds her, cold such as she has never felt before. She feels herself falling, faster and faster, knife-edge winds tearing away at the comforting cloak of peace and contentment she has wrapped around herself. Then there is pain, so much pain. Everything is cold and loud and harsh.

For the briefest of moments she sees a white-skinned goth girl, who is looking at her with so much sadness in her eyes. Has she seen that girl before somewhere? There is the briefest flicker and she sees a tall figure in black armour standing where the girl was a moment ago. The armoured man seems to convey his sympathies.

Suddenly everything is swallowed up by a dark cloud and she feels it entering her body, coursing through her veins like blood. A terrible, hammering sound fills her ears, a rhythmic pounding that makes her want to cry. It's her heart, she realizes. Her heart is beating.

Her eyes open and there is nothing but darkness, closing in on her from all sides. Every inch of skin hurts, the very contact with this harsh, physical world almost more than she can endure. She is locked in a casket six feet under the Earth and she is alive once more.

Buffy Summers can do nothing but scream as the dark god Shadow laughs in triumph.

**THE END**


	52. Part 52 of 100: Evil on the Inside

**Evil on the Inside  
Legend of the Slayer, p52 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #052 - Evil  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

-----------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2003 AD _

"They were fools!"

Buffy turns, the scene around her suddenly frozen. Just moments ago she was chained to the ground, reliving the creation of the First Slayer at the hands of the Shadowmen. They offered her more power by bonding her with a demon, but she refused. Now everything has come to a standstill except for the hovering black cloud, which seems to form a crude face.

"Who?" she asks, looking at the frozen Shadowmen. "You mean them?"

"They thought they had chained me. They thought they could control me." The black cloud cackles.

"I know you," Buffy says, a feeling of familiarity surging through her.

"Of course you know me. I have been with you ever since your fifteenth birthday."

Suddenly Buffy's mind is assaulted by images. She sees Shadow, the dark god who gives power to the Slayer. She sees him stride across battle fields in ancient times, spilling blood and wreaking carnage. She sees his fellow gods tremble in his presence, disgusted and afraid. She sees him sleep on a bed of bones and spread his evil through the night.

"Evil," Shadow laughs. "Evil is such a pretty word. Evil is for the simple minds. But you, my daughter, have proven yourself to be so much more than the simple people."

"What do you want?" she asks, at the same time drawn to and repulsed by this dark entity before her.

Shadow laughs again. "For you to do what you do best, my daughter. Soon there will be change. Some fear change, but I welcome it. You and your friends will bring about that change."

Once again he throws a disgusted glance at the Shadowmen. "They thought to offer you more power. You have all the power you will ever need. You and your friends. And when the time comes, you will know what to do with that power."

Later Buffy Summers is in her bedroom, pondering what she has learned. She has seen the vast army of the Turok-Han waiting beneath the Hellmouth. She knows what is to come. She has seen one more thing, though. Something Shadow has shown her.

The image of a glittering weapon, a scythe, filled with such vast power, and an army of female warriors surging across the face of the world under Shadow's banner.

She imagines she can almost feel the hum of Shadow inside of her as he waits in anticipation.

**THE END **


	53. Part 53 of 100: Flipside of Destruction

**The Flipside of Destruction  
Legend of the Slayer, p53 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #070 - Destruction  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman

----------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2003 AD _

Time is running out, Buffy knows. The First will soon unleash its army. She knows what she must do, what Shadow wants her to do. She has seen the images the dark god has shown her. And now she has the Scythe, the weapon forged by a Slayer for a Slayer. She can feel its power when she touches it and so can Faith.

She knows what Shadow wants her to do. She just isn't sure it's a good idea.

"Those look like some pretty heavy thoughts," a strange voice says.

Buffy looks up so see a scruffy-looking man approach her. He is unshaven with long hair in a ponytail and his well-worn clothes hang loose on his giant frame.

"Who are you?" she asks, suspicious of everything ever since the First showed up.

"No one in particular. My brother is kind of fond of you and asked me to come by, what with you having this big decision to make."

"Decision?"

"Yeah, you know? Whether or not to fulfil Shadow's plan and use the power of the Scythe and your witchy friend to unleash an army of Slayers on this world."

Buffy is dumbstruck. How can anyone know about this? She hasn't even told her friends yet, not even Willow. The stranger squats down beside her, looking at the stars.

"You have doubts," he says, not asking. "You are afraid of Shadow and what it might mean for the world if he has hundreds, maybe thousands of vessels instead of just three."

"Three?" Buffy asks. "There are only two Slayers right now."

"You are afraid of the carnage he might unleash," the stranger continues, ignoring her comment. "You are right to be weary. Shadow is a god of battle and bloodshed. Giving him this much influence on the world is bound to lead to destruction."

"So you're saying I shouldn't do it?"

"I haven't said anything of the sort. Destruction is but the flipside of Creation, Buffy. Change is all about destroying the old to make room for the new. It is time for a change and real, profound change can never be brought about by being friendly and cuddly. It won't be pretty and there will be much destruction in the process, but it will be worth it. I think. Maybe."

"Who are you?" Buffy asks again. "You said your brother sent you. Who is your brother?"

The stranger smiles. "Tall, spindly fellow. Black hair, white skin, eyes like a star-filled void. That ring any bells?"

For some reason the description sounds familiar to Buffy, but she can't put her finger on it.

"And I," the stranger continues, "well, you could call me an expert on destruction. I've seen lots of it. Caused a lot, too. And I know that destruction is never the end. It's all just part of the cycle. There are two sides to everything, Buffy. Remember that. Even a shadow needs light to exist."

Leaving a rather confused Buffy behind, Destruction of the Endless rises and walks off into the starry night sky.

**THE END**


	54. Part 54 of 100: The Time of the Many

**The Time of the Many  
Legend of the Slayer, p54 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #004 - Prophecy  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods and DC's Spectre

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, 2003 AD _

Willow Rosenberg doesn't know how Buffy came up with this plan. She doesn't know that her vast magical abilities are not innate, but a left-over from her brief possession by the Spectre, God's Angel of Wrath. She doesn't know that the Scythe contains a portion of the essence of Shadow, the dark god that gives strength to the Slayer. She only knows that her friend asked her to work a miracle. So she does.

Only one member of the strangely-named Scooby Gang knows what is really happening this day. Only Buffy Summers knows that her patron god has planned this event for the last twenty-four years. Not even Buffy knows whether or not this is really a good idea, but she sees no other alternative.

The Shadowmen once bound the essence of Shadow to a single girl. They created a vast tapestry of magic to ensure that a new host would be chosen upon the girl's death. One host, no more than that, for they feared Shadow's power. This magic is already fractured, as there are three Slayers at present. Now the old magic shatters under the combined power of Shadow, the Spectre, and the shard of fabled Excalibur that is part of the Scythe.

Shadow laughs as his essence spreads. Throughout the world thousands of girls have the potential to be a vessel for his power. Only Shadow knows which girls are worthy, which are potentials, and he keeps his own council on this. His triumphant laugh fills the heavens and gods and demons alike shiver as they feel his power growing.

The First's defeat and the collapse of the Hellmouth are but minor aftershocks to Shadow's ascension. His power now encompasses the world as Slayers awaken everywhere. The balance of power has shifted. Over the last centuries evil has multiplied, while the world retained but a single defender. Now there are thousands.

And on New Genesis the Highfather Izaya observes as the hand of the Source writes a new prophecy in letters of flame:

"The Time of the Many has begun. Let the Dark Things tremble!"

THE END


	55. Part 55 of 100: The Victory Party

**The Victory Party  
Legend of the Slayer, p55 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #080 - Party  
Crossover with Marvel's X-Men

----------------------------------

_Los Angeles, 2003 AD _

"Hey!"

Buffy looked up to see Faith sitting down beside her. They were in the courtyard of the old Hyperion Hotel, recently abandoned by Angel and his people, which served as temporary shelter for their merry band of survivors. In the lobby the victory party was going on, a score of young girls celebrating their new power and the fact that they were still alive. Buffy was lost in deep thought, though.

"What's with the brooding, B?" Faith asked. "You looking to give Fang a run for his money?"

The brief thought of Angel made her smile a bit, but her thoughts still whirled around other subjects.

"Just thinking on what we did, Faith. How we changed the world yesterday."

Faith nodded, a serious expression on her face.

"Gave me the chills," she said. "For a moment there I almost thought I heard Shadow laughing."

Buffy started, staring at Faith. "Shadow? How do you... what do you know about Shadow?"

Faith shrugged. "When I touched the Scythe, I... something I never told you, B. I don't remember a single second of my life before my fifteenth birthday. It's all just a big blank. Ever since I touched the Scythe, though, I've gotten some memories back. And some of them aren't pretty."

"So you know of Shadow?" Buffy asked for clarification, her mind reeling.

"Patron god of the Slayers, yeah," she answered. "Not sure how I know it. I get the feeling that there is a lot I don't know about my own past. Something funny happened during the battle with the Turok-Han, too."

She raised her fist and suddenly three steel blades exploded from her knuckles with a 'SNIKT'-like sound. Buffy jumped to her feet in surprise.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Swear words from you, B? Who'd have guessed?"

Faith rose to her feet as well, the claws sliding back into her hand. "Not sure what these things are or where I got'em. I guess there are a lot of unanswered questions left-over after all the shit that went down the last few days."

Putting an arm around Buffy's shoulder, Faith steered her back toward the lobby.

"It's just that there is a time and a place for asking questions, B," she said, "and there is a time and a place to party like there's no tomorrow. And tonight is definitely of the latter kind. You get me?"

Buffy managed a smile.

"I get you. Let's go party!"

**THE END**


	56. Part 56 of 100: The Victory Picture

**The Victory Picture  
Legend of the Slayer, p56 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #083 - Picture  
Crossover with DC's Legion of Superheroes

-----------------------------------

_Los Angeles , 2003 AD_

"Okay, girls! Time for the picture!"

The large bundle of teenage girls grouped together near the entrance of the Hyperion Hotel. All the Potentials-turned-Slayers who had survived Sunnydale were there, all the surviving members of the Scooby Gang, as well as newcomers Robin Wood and Andrew, plus returnee Faith. Xander was prepping the camera.

Buffy smiled. They had lost a lot these last few days. Xander's eye, Anya, many of the Potentials, Spike, all of Sunnydale. She still didn't know whether or not it had been a good idea to carry out Shadow's plan and activate all Slayer's worldwide. Right now, though, she didn't much care. She was here with her family and they had saved the world again. The rest would just have to wait.

"Okay," Xander said, setting the timer and hurrying to take his place among the girls. "On three, everybody say 'Cheese'!"

"CHEEESE!"

----------------------------------

_Metropolis, 2973 AD_

"There it is," Imra Ardeen, also known as Saturn Girl, told the new applicants. "Our source of inspiration."

The four would-be members of the Legion of Superheroes crowded around the ancient, yellowed photograph and looked at the legendary figures depicted on it.

"I don't understand," Salu Digby said. "I thought the Legion was inspired by the Slayer and that Slayers have existed since the dawn of time."

"That is correct," Saturn Girl answered her. "But until the time that photograph was taken the Slayer had always fought alone. Not until that time did she band together with other teenagers to protect the world as part of a group. And that is what inspired the Legion of Superheroes."

"So I guess it would only be fitting to have Slayer as part of the team, right?" Karen Danvers said with a grin.

Imra smiled back at her. "Karen, you might be a Slayer, but that doesn't give you a freebie. You'll have to undertake the membership trials just like everyone else. And on that note, let's begin with the trials. If you'll follow me?"

**THE END**


	57. Part 57 of 100: Beneath the Waves

**Beneath the Waves  
Legend of the Slayer, p57 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #016 - Water  
Crossover with DC's Aquaman

--------------------------------

_Atlantis, 2003 AD_

There have been many places called Atlantis, the legendary magical land that sank beneath the waves. It is hard to say which, if any of them, is the real Atlantis. Maybe there never was a real one, just a story that took on a life of its own. But in present day there is an Atlantis beneath the waves of the Atlantic , an underwater kingdom ruled over by a half-breed king.

He is Arthur Curry, also known as Orin, and in the surface world he is called Aquaman. His father was a surface dweller, his mother an Atlantean. For years now he has ruled his homeland with wisdom and strength, protecting it from all dangers, whether they hail from the depths of the ocean or the airy surface world.

Today, though, he is facing a monster from Atlantis' ancient past, a Leviathan that will crush his city underneath its great weight and render his kingdom a wasteland. With all his strength he fights against it, but there is very little he can do.

Until he receives help, that is.

Orin is too much a warrior to let himself be distracted during battle. So it is not until later, the Leviathan defeated by the combined efforts of the king and the newcomer, that he turns his questioning gaze on the girl who has aided him.

"You are Laja, are you not?" he asks, recognizing her as one of the court's handmaidens.

"Yes, my king," the girl answers.

"I thank you for your help, Laja, but how is it that you have come to be so strong?"

"I know not, my king. I woke from a nightmare in which I saw strange monsters and then I found this new strength within me. And I simply knew I could... I must help."

Orin nods. He is a warrior, but also a scholar. He suspects he knows what has happened to this girl who helped save his kingdom. He will have to check some of the ancient writings to refresh his memory, but in his heart he already knows:

A Slayer has been called in Atlantis. This is strange indeed.

**THE END **


	58. Part 58 of 100: Soaking Wet

**Soaking Wet  
Legend of the Slayer, p58 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #081 - Wet  
Crossover with DC's Aquaman

---------------------------------

_Cleveland , 2003 AD_

"This is going to be tricky," Xander muttered.

It had only been a few months since the survivors of the Scooby Gang, along with a large band of Potentials-turned-Slayers, had relocated to Cleveland . Giles had managed to liquidate much of the old Watchers Council's assets and they were building a new headquarters on what was now America 's most active Hellmouth. Nowhere near as active as the Sunnydale Hellmouth had been, but still.

Xander had been put in charge of logistics. Finding the right building -or buildings, rather- contracting construction companies for building the proper lodgings, organizing training equipment, and a hundred and more other things that a budding organization like this new Watchers Council would need. And as a bonus it served to distract him from his grief over losing Anya.

Sometimes, such as today, it was getting a bit much, though. Housing, feeding, and training more than one hundred teenage girls was difficult enough, even without getting into the whole teenage-crush thing. Now, though, they had gotten a Slayer with some very special needs.

"Laja is a full-blooded Atlantean," Aquaman had said. And how cool had it been to have the king of Atlantis breezing in their door in the early hours of the morning. "That means she will die if she is out of water for more than sixty minutes. To keep up her strength her skin will need to be moisturized at all times. And she can only eat seafood. The kind of junk you eat up here on the surface will kill her."

Laja, the Atlantean Vampire Slayer, would probably not remain on the surface after her training was complete. With hundreds of Vampire Slayers already present to take care of the troubles here, they could easily spare one to handle the occasional underwater apocalypse. For the duration of her training, though, they'd have to accommodate her.

"Okay," Xander ticked off his mental list. "We'll need some kind of aquatic lodgings. Maybe a big fish tank with some furniture put in. Shouldn't be too difficult. The moisturizing thing, though... how do you keep someone wet 24-7? Hmmm."

This was indeed going to be tricky. And God alone knew what other girls who had been called as Vampire Slayers would show up here.

THE END


	59. Part 59 of 100: The Making of a Hero

**The Making of a Hero  
Legend of the Slayer, p59 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #068 - Hero  
Crossover with Stargate and Masters of the Universe

------------------------------------------------------

_Planet Eternia, Earth date 2003 AD _

Eons ago the self-proclaimed sun god Ra, an alien conqueror, kidnapped many tribes of men from Earth and transplanted them to worlds across the cosmos to serve as his slaves. Some of these slaves rebelled and created their own civilizations. One world where this happened was Eternia, a place of powerful magic, and its inhabitants did not remember the Earth, Ra, or the Stargate that had brought them here long ago. They had their own problems to deal with.

"They're trying to box us in," Man-at-Arms yelled. "Break out to the left."

The Masters of the Universe were the guardians of peace on Eternia and their leader was Duncan, Eternia's Man-at-Arms. These last two years the Masters had been joined by a new warrior, who had taken an unofficial position of leadership that rivalled that of Man-at-Arms. He was He-Man, called the most powerful man in the universe, but he was absent today. Which was bad, because they needed him.

Teela, daughter of Man-at-Arms and one of the most skilled Masters, was fighting by his side. They had been pursuing a group of Snake-Men into the Mystic Mountains, but the snakes had set a trap for them. Now half the Masters were out of commission and Prince Adam, the king's son, who had come along on this 'easy' mission, was fighting for his life against Rattlor, one of the most powerful Snake-Men.

"Adam, hold on," Teela yelled. "I'm coming!"

Rattlor was too quick, though, and easily dodged her attack. Moments later his tail lashed out, hitting her with enough force to knock her down and break several of her ribs. Then he was upon her.

"Pitiful humans," he hissed. "You may have killed our king, but we will see you defeated yet."

The Eternians did not remember Earth. They did not know that they weren't native to this planet. But lack of memory did not sever the connection they still had with their home world. Some magic reached beyond the limits of time and space.

Without knowing why Teela suddenly found herself possessed of strength and speed she had never known. More than enough to deflect Rattlor's next attack easily and send him flying with a single kick. Back on her feet, she advanced upon the stunned Snake-Man.

"I don't know about you, snake," she hissed, "but to me it looks like you're the pitiful one."

Rattlor, a distant descendant of the demon god Serpos, inched back in fear from Eternia's first Vampire Slayer.

**THE END**


	60. Part 60 of 100: With a Little Help

**With a Little Help From My Friends  
Legend of the Slayer, p60 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #031 - Friends  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

------------------------------------------

_Los Angeles, 2004 AD _

It should have been the end. The survivors of what had once been Angel Investigations had killed the members of the Black Thorn, a powerful organization of evil that carried out the work of the Senior Partners on Earth. Who or what the Senior Partners really were was still unknown, but they were evil and needed to be stopped. So Angel and his friends killed the Black Thorn and in return were hunted down by the Senior Partners, who sent an army of monsters after them.

It should have been the death of Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria. Faced with impossible odds, they should have gone out in a blaze of glory. Something else had happened, though. An army of super-strong teenage girls had happened, led by their friends Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Willow. Now the alley where the brief but vicious battle had raged was littered with dead demons and monsters -and the occasional teenage girl- and silence had settled over the carnage.

It didn't last long. Angel and Spike both went to greet Buffy, who had ridden to their rescue in such spectacular fashion. Gunn was being treated by paramedics Xander had brought along. And Illyria... she was standing with her back to the wall, studying the new arrivals.

Though diminished, Illyria was still a god. One of the Old Gods, in fact, banished from the Old Godworld to rule over one of the lesser planets, one that would become Earth. She had been killed eons ago when the Gods of Men had risen, but death for a god was not final. She had risen again, quite diminished, but still a god. And a god recognized a god.

"Shadow," Illyria hissed. During the old days Shadow had been the most vicious of the Gods of Men. He alone had killed many of her brethren. To see him here now, incarnate in all these young girls, sent a chill down her spine, for she knew that his power was at its peak while she was barely more than a mortal these days.

"Fear not, old one," one of the girls said, approaching her. Her eyes were black on black and Illyria could feel the burning blackness of Shadow himself in her voice. "Though we are enemies of old, I have no quarrel with you."

"What have you done, Shadow?" she asked. "And what do you plan to do with all this power you now have?"

"Worried that I will become like you, old one?" Shadow asked, the teenage girl's lips spreading in a smile. "A cruel overlord who plays with the world solely for my own amusement? I am not like you. I, too, have changed."

With that Shadow departed, leaving a slightly disoriented Slayer behind. Illyria brushed off her offer of assistance. She was still a god and what wounds she had sustained were not worth mentioning.

She was far more worried about this world, the one where she was now so weak and vulnerable. A world that undoubtedly now belonged to Shadow.

**THE END**


	61. Part 61 of 100: Money Makes the World

**Money Makes the World Go Round  
Legend of the Slayer, p61 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #026 - Money  
Crossover with Mike Mignolia's Hellboy and Marvel's Blade

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2004 AD _

"Okay, people! I want to hear ideas!"

Buffy Summers, recently dubbed 'Slayer Prime' by some of the newly-called baby Slayers, looked around the large oak table at the people comprising the Inner Circle of the New Watchers Council.

All the survivors of the Scooby Gang were there. Xander, Willow, Giles, and Dawn, as well as newcomer Robin Wood. Faith was sitting to Buffy's right, looking kind of restless. Her mind was on other things, Buffy knew, but she wanted her here nevertheless.

The survivors of the now defunct Angel Investigations took most of the remaining seats. Angel and Spike, plus the recovered Gunn. The creature that had once been Fred Burkle had refused to take part. Not that Buffy had invited her in the first place. A small squadron of baby Slayers was keeping watch on Illyria.

"First off, how are we for cash?" Xander asked. "Furbishing these new digs didn't come cheap, especially that Atlantean water tank, and if we're planning big things, we need a big budget."

"The remaining funds of the old Watchers Council are not going to last long," Giles conceded. "After the destruction of the headquarters in London some of my surviving colleagues seemed to have developed a 'grab-it-and-run' philosophy."

"Before our... resignation from Wolfram & Hart," Angel interjected, "we rerouted a lot of their funds to numbered accounts. They should last us a while."

Spike chuckled. "Bloody right, they should. Peaches here scammed them for a few hundred million, I'd estimate."

"Be that as it may," Buffy said, "if we want to build a global support network for the Slayers that will stand the test of time, we need some sort of steady income and no one here is exactly a shrewd investor."

"We could try to approach some government agencies," Dawn proposed. "Don't give me that look, Spike! I'm not talking about the Initiative. But I've heard some good things about another agency called the B.P.R.D."

"The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence, I've heard of them." Giles looked uneasy. "Still, to ally ourselves to a government agency would undoubtedly include giving them some sort of say in how we handle things. I do not believe that to be such a good idea."

"We have enough money to start building," Angel said. "I'm going to approach David Nabbit about investing some of our funds to give us a permanent flow of income. Once we're really up and running we can think about approaching potential allies, be they government or non-aligned, on a more equal standing."

"Everyone agreed?" Buffy asked, receiving nods all around. "Good. Another topic then. We need to start setting up a serious training program for our baby Slayers. Too many of them have been going into action without really knowing what they're doing. We need good teachers, too."

"We have a solid core of professionals right here at this table," Angel said. "Plus I know a few people we might recruit. There is this half-vampire in New York called Blade, with whom I've had dealings in the past, as well as some Immortals I could contact."

Outside the heavy oak doors a group of baby Slayers was listening in.

"What are they saying?" Rona asked.

Kennedy looked miffed. "They want to send us back to school."

**THE END **


	62. Part 62 of 100: Blood of the Chosen

**Blood of the Chosen  
Legend of the Slayer, p62 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #006 - Blood  
Crossover with Marvel's Blade

-------------------------------

_New York , 2004 AD _

This was getting to be a pretty bad night, Blade thought. Oh, it had started innocently enough. He had hunted down and killed a few bloodsuckers, one of them had even been good enough to give him a decent work out. But things had quickly taken a turn for the worse as one of the vamps blabbed something that immediately caught his interest.

It had only been a few months since Deacon Frost had raised the Blood God and nearly caused hell on Earth. Blade had thought that fiasco over with and done, but apparently it wasn't. Someone else had gotten his hands on the ritual, managed to modify it, didn't need twelve elder vampires for it, and no half-breed. Just the blood of someone or something called 'the Chosen '.

So he went where he was told the ritual was to take place. An old warehouse, packed with vampires. All of them out for his blood, it seemed.

"Daywalker," one of them hissed. "Kill him!"

And they tried, all of them. Staying alive, not to mention killing every last one of them, turned out to be pretty hard. Not the hardest fight he'd ever had, no, but close. So it was that he was pretty exhausted, not to mention bleeding from a dozen wounds, when he reached the centre of the warehouse and found what he'd been looking for.

A young girl was tied to an altar, surrounded by three more vampires. A fourth vampire was approaching him, cocky and confident.

"You can not stop us, Blade," he cackled. "We will succeed where Frost failed. We will raise the Blood God and..."

The rest of his monologue was cut off suddenly. The girl from the altar freed herself without any apparent effort and proceeded to stake the remaining vampires at a speed Blade would have found difficult to match even in his best shape. Within a few seconds it was over and the girl was approaching him, grinning from ear to ear.

"So you're the famous Daywalker, eh?" she asked, twirling her stake.

"And you are?" he asked back, weary.

"Faith, the Vampire Slayer. And I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse."

THE END


	63. Part 63 of 100: Welcome to Slayer School

**Welcome to Slayer School  
****Legend of the Slayer, p63 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #007 - School  
Crossover with Marvel's Blade and Mike Mignolia's Hellboy 

-----------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2004 AD_

"Know anything about the new combat teacher?"

Carol Basting, 15 year old high school student and, for the last year and a half, a Vampire Slayer, looked at the young girl next to her. Her name was Jessica, she was a year older, also a Vampire Slayer. Both of them had been called during the world-wide activation of Potentials by the witch Willow Rosenburg and both of them had done their best to cope with their new responsibilities despite having very little idea how.

All that was supposed to change today, now that the Slayer School was finally off the ground and running.

"Don't know," Carol said. "Davida told me about that red demon guy with the sawn-off horns her class got for a teach. I figure we can't hit it much worse than that, can we?"

"I hope we get Faith," Jessica answered. "She is so wicked cool."

"I heard she requested a return to field duty now that they had some more teachers to take over."

"Maybe that's just a rumour. I mean, how many super-powered combat experts can there be?"

"Attention, class," someone yelled, causing the eight rookie Slayers present to snap to attention. Faith entered the gym, followed by a black guy in a black trench coat wearing shades.

"Yeah, we get Faith," Jessica whispered.

"You get a special honour, kindergarten Slayers," Faith said, looking at her charges. "We just acquired the services of a brand-new teacher and you get to help him get used to his job. This here's Blade!"

Eight pairs of eyes snapped toward the black man, eight superhuman senses reached out, eight Slayers suddenly tensed as they sensed a Vampire in their midst.

"And I figure the best way to start," Faith grinned, "is for you to do your very best to try and kill this little vampire half-breed here."

Blade turned a sour look at her, but didn't have time to complain. Eight Slayers rushed him, looking to take him down. Faith thought he tried to say something along the lines of making her pay for this, but she wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

Ten minutes later Blade brushed off imaginary dust from his coat. He didn't let the fact that he had two broken ribs and a bleeding lip from turning a very stern gaze on the eight Slayers lying on the ground in front of him.

"Sloppy," he yelled at them. "I should be dead now, you had me outnumbered eight to one."

"Guess you got your work cut out for you," Faith said, waving at him as she left.

"Bitch," Blade mumbled. "Why did I agree to this?"

THE END


	64. Part 64 of 100: In Darkest Night

**In Darkest Night  
Legend of the Slayer, p64 of 100**  
by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #092 - Green  
Crossover with DC's Green Lantern

-------------------------------------

_Arizona, 2004 AD_

For over a billion Earth years the Green Lantern Corps has enforced justice and order across the universe. 3,600 members drawn from sentient species across the cosmos, armed with a magical ring that can turn thoughts into solid light, powered by the near-omnipotent Guardians of the Universe. And when the time comes for a member of the Green Lantern Corps to die, be it violently or through natural means, their final duty to the Corps is to find a replacement.

Thus Abin Sur, Green Lantern of space sector 2814, goes about this final task. He is dying, poisoned by radiation, crashed on a primitive backwater world called Earth. But surely even on a planet such as this there must be someone worthy of taking on his mantle. Someone with the ability to overcome great fear and control the baser emotions, someone with the necessary willpower to make the Green Light work for him.

Even as Abin Sur dies, the Green Lantern ring on his finger fulfils his final command. It probes the Earth, searches far and wide for an individual that matches the criteria programmed into it at a time when the Earth was still a lifeless molten rock. And as Abin Sur's life begins to fade, the ring finds his successor.

Blinding green light flashes as the chosen individual is brought to Abin Sur's side. Abin barely manages to say some final words, warning his successor that the ring will need to be recharged regularly and that it won't work on anything yellow due to an impurity in its design. Then Abin Sur dies and the ring slips from his finger and onto that of his successor.

Buffy Summers, kidnapped from Cleveland by a green flash of light, now standing in the Arizona desert wearing a skintight green-and-black uniform, is very much confused.

"You gotta be kidding me," she mumbles, wondering what god she offended this time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	65. Part 65 of 100: In Brightest Day

**In Brightest Day  
Legend of the Slayer, p65 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #088 – Ring  
Crossover with DC's Green Lantern

--------------------------------------------

_Coast City, 2004 AD_

"Are you certain about this, girl?"

Buffy looked up at the huge, hulking alien standing next to her and smiled. At first she had been majorly freaked when the Green Lantern called Kilowogg had arrived on Earth with orders to train her. That was his job, she had learned. He was the one they sent to make sure rookie Green Lanterns got the hang of their power and learned the rules. And being eight feet tall and almost as wide, with a forceful personality to match, he sure could bring just about anybody into line. She wouldn't have minded recruiting him for the Slayer School, actually.

"I'm sure, Kilowogg," she just said. "I've been chosen once already. That's enough for one lifetime."

Looking at the sparkling green ring on her white-gloved hand, she couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret. Being a Green Lantern, commanding the magical light that let her fly through space and bring her thoughts to life, it sure was great. But this wonderful power came with a price. She would have an entire sector of space to protect, would barely be able to spare any time for her home planet. And that was something she just couldn't do, not even with hundreds of Slayers around to pick up the slack. Protecting Earth was what she had been born to do.

"Okay," Kilowogg nodded. He obviously wasn't happy about her decision, but didn't argue. She had pleaded her case both to him and his bosses, those blue, bald midgets called the Guardians of the Universe, and they had agreed.

"The big bosses just wanted to give you a final message," Kilowogg added. "They told you to 'Beware of Shadow, control him, do not let him control you.' That mean anything to you, girl?"

Buffy nodded. "It does. Tell them I am doing my best, okay?"

They briefly embraced. Though she had known him for barely more than a week, Buffy considered Kilowogg a friend and was going to miss the big poozer. Then Buffy took off the Green Lantern Ring, which caused the Corps uniform to disappear, and walked out onto the tarmac of the Coast City Air Force Base.

"Hal Jordan?" she asked, approaching a man in a flight suit.

"Yes?" the man asked, looking at her with a charming grin.

She held out her hand with the green ring with only the barest of regret. "Interested in a new career, Hal?"

THE END


	66. Part 66 of 100: Letters

**Letters  
****Legend of the Slayer, p66 of 100**  
by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #009 - Writing  
Crossover with Marvel's X-Men 

_----------------------------------------- _

_Toronto, 2005 AD_

It's been two years since Faith first touched the Scythe, the magical weapon forged for the hand of the Slayer. Ever since that day she has started getting back the memories of her past, bit by bit. Originally she could remember nothing before her fifteenth birthday. Now she remembers a lot more. For example that her fifteenth birthday wasn't her fifteenth. She isn't sure how old she really is, but it's a lot older than that.

Most of her memory is still spotty and incomplete, but she does remember images. She remembers battle fields, distant countries, many things a girl her age should have no business remembering. She also remembers an old house in Toronto and that's where she is right now.

The house has long been abandoned, but even in ruin it is incredibly familiar. She has been here before, that much is for certain. The rooms are familiar and she has found the stack of old letters hidden behind the chimney without even looking for them. Now she looks at the pieces of paper, at what is undoubtedly her own handwriting, and feels herself shivering.

"A quarter century should be enough," the letter says. "I've saved the world seven times and what has it gotten me? I really don't know why I'm doing this anymore. Maybe because it's all I've known my entire life since I was a child. There is another Slayer out there right now. I'm not needed anymore. Ah, who am I kidding. I'll keep doing this until the day I die."

The rest of the letter is unreadable, the words erased by time, but she can still make out an the date: 1963. And it is addressed to London. She can't be quite sure, but she thinks it might be the street where the old Watchers HQ was located before Caleb's little fireworks. Obviously the letter, just like all the others she has found, has never been sent.

Faith is deep in thought. A quarter century back from 1963 means she was called somewhere around 1940, which means she was born sometime in the twenties. Eighty years old? Can that really be true?

It sounds ridiculous, but in her heart she knows it's true. One more clue then. One more clue to a life she has forgotten. Maybe it will help her find out more. Like the identity of the man she keeps seeing in her strange flashbacks. The one with the wild hair and steel claws just like hers.

Logan, she thinks his name is.

THE END


	67. Part 67 of 100: Sin City Slayer

**Sin City Slayer****  
Legend of the Slayer, p67 of 100**  
by PhilisterFanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #051 - Sin  
Crossover with Frank Miller's Sin City 

_----------------------------------------------- _

_Basin City, 2006 AD_

If there is one place in the United States that can compete with Gotham City for the highest crime rate, it is Basin City. In fact crime and corruption is such a large part of life here that no one calls it Basin City anymore. Everyone calls it Sin City. The name fits.

Rory was away for three years, following an event that changed her life forever. Previously she was just another of Sin City's shadow creatures, trying to make a living in a place that killed the weak in a heartbeat. Now, though, she is changed. Now she is the Slayer. And when the time came to decide which Slayer should stamp out a newly formed vampire coven in Sin City, there was no question at all.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?" someone yelled.

Rory just smiled. That was the beautiful thing about Sin City. People minded their own business, even when one was slaying vampires in the middle of a bar. People just got out of the way and made sure their guns were ready, just in case.

The fight as such didn't last long. Sin City vampires were tough, mostly because the humans they had been before their deaths had been rotten bastards, but Rory was tougher. She had run with the girls of Old Town before becoming a Slayer and knew quite a bit about fighting even before she visited Slayer School.

Still, one vampire almost got the drop on her. Almost. Then his head got caved in by a huge haymaker out of nowhere and he didn't even notice Rory's stake finding his heart.

"Thanks, Marv," Rory just said.

Marv, arguably the toughest guy ever to walk the streets of Sin City, just shrugged. He hadn't even gotten up from his bar stool. "Can't have people making a fuss," he said. "Nancy's coming up next."

Rory just nodded, knowing Marv had a thing for Nancy. She left as the stripper got up on the stage, though. There were more things to kill in the streets of Sin City.

"That Nancy sure is somethin'," Marv muttered behind her as she left.

THE END


	68. Part 68 of 100: Just Lucky, I Guess

**Just Lucky, I Guess  
Legend of the Slayer, p68 of 100**  
by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #034 – Lucky  
Crossover with Marvel Comics' X-Men

-----------------------------------------

_Westchester, New York, 2006 AD_

This was so not happening, Kennedy thought. Not to her. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. She was the third-ranking Slayer. She was actually slightly offended being sent on so easy a mission, but she didn't complain. No, she was a Slayer, one of the best, and she would bag this annoying demon she had been hunting for the last hour.

If only things would stop going wrong all the time.

The thing looked human, but she quickly realized he wasn't. He was rake-thin and couldn't weigh more than thirty kilos. One of his eyes glowed now and then. Come to think of it, it almost glowed right before something went wrong.

Something like her shoe coming untied right when she tried to leap at him. Something like the banana peel she could have sworn wasn't there a moment before. Something like the wind blowing dust into her eyes, causing her to miss a knockout punch. And it kept happening every single time she got close.

"I keep telling you, I'm not a demon," her prey said, jumping out of her reach once again. The way he jumped was pretty inhuman, too. He was like a human bouncing ball.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, blinking away tears from where a wayward fly had just happened to fly right into her eye. "You're just an underweight model with a glowing eye, right?"

"Something like that," he smiled.

Again she tried to grab him, again his eye glowed, again luck turned sour as a buckle on her pants got tangled with her shoe strings and made her trip. She landed face-first in the dirt as her prey jumped away.

"The name is Longshot, by the way," he yelled before disappearing. "Look up Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters when you're in a less murderous mood."

Kennedy would visit said school along with some other Slayers, Faith among them. Which would eventually lead to a profitable relationship between the X-Men and the new Watchers Council. It would also lead to Faith finally meeting the man from her hazy memories, Logan, whom she had been trying to find for quite some time now. All because of a chance encounter between Kennedy and the mutant known as Longshot.

Just lucky, I guess.

THE END

---------------------------------------

_Author's Note: For all those not familiar with Longshot, he is one of the less-known members of the X-Men, back when the team was led by Storm and hung out in the Australian outback. He is a mutant from another dimension and has a poorly-defined 'luck'-power, meaning things tend to go his way._


	69. Part 69 of 100: A Few Beers

**A Few Beers  
Legend of the Slayer, p69 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #056 – Drinking  
Crossover with Marvel Comics' X-Men

------------------------------------------------

_Westchester, New York, 2006 AD_

Faith looked over at the man sitting on the bar stool besides her. She knew him; there was no doubt about it. The way he moved, the sound of his voice, even the way he kept cracking the nuts the bartender had provided with their beers was incredibly familiar. It was undeniable, she had met him before, had known him well.

Trouble was, she remembered none of it. Not a thing.

"Yeah, memory's a bitch, ain't she?" he said, guessing her thoughts. They probably closely paralleled his own.

"Hell yeah," she answered, sipping her beer. "Any clues inside that steel-plated noggin' of yours?"

It was one of the first things they had checked after their chance meeting at Xavier's. They both had skeletons lined with the near-indestructible metal called Adamantium. They both had three metal claws on each hand that retracted into their forearms. They both healed incredibly fast, though for different reasons, he being a mutant, her being a Slayer. And they both had big holes where their memories should have been.

"Not really," Logan said. "Chuck once peeked into my memory, but he found very little except for some vague images."

Chuck was Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men and a powerful mutant telepath. Interestingly enough his power didn't work on Slayers. They were just one big blind spot to his powers. Faith guessed Shadow didn't want strangers peeking around his Chosen's minds.

"I remember some fragments," Faith told him. "Found a house I used to live in in Toronto and some letters I wrote. Seems I'm about eighty years old, give or take. Who'd have guessed, eh?"

Logan gave her a sly look. "Kept up pretty well."

For a moment Faith saw a memory of him giving her that exact same look, right before they began ripping each others' clothes off and falling into bed. Sadly -or thankfully?- the memory ended before it got anymore specific.

"Memory's a bitch," she repeated. Logan just nodded, sipping his own beer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	70. Part 70 of 100: Images of the Past

**Images of the Past  
Legend of the Slayer, p70 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #036 - Past  
Crossover with Marvel Comics' X-Men 

------------------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2006 AD_

"Okay, this might smart just a little bit," Willow said.

"Just get on with it, Red!"

Faith and Logan were sitting in the middle of a conjuring circle while Willow and four other witches were pooling their powers to produce a potent memory spell. Willow had tried that with Faith before and they had failed, but they hoped that, with two minds to work with instead of just one, they might have better luck.

For an endless moment two sets of memories mixed. Logan saw Faith as she stumbled through the streets of Boston, her mind a blank, a clueless social worker convinced that she was a teenaged orphan. Faith saw Logan as he wandered the wilds of Canada like a wild animal until found by James and Heather Hudson. Then there was but the yawning darkness of their missing memories. But that darkness now grew just the tiniest bit lighter.

Images flashed past them. Images of both of them in uniform, fighting in strange countries. Further back, the two of them sitting in a jail cell together, wondering who had captured them and for what. Forward again, the endless agony of liquid metal being shot into their veins. Still forward, the two of them fighting a Russian mutant called Omega Red. And through all these images they could see a third shape beside them, a huge shadow of a man. The image refused to get any clearer.

"There is a third," Faith whispered. "There were three of us."

"Show me," Logan growled, uncertain to whom he was talking, but growing ever more demanding and angry. "Show me! SHOW ME!"

The magic of the memory spell thickened, fuelled by the tremendous willpower of two people who had survived where almost anyone else would have died. Two people who had been abused in the worst possible way, even their minds and memories violated. Two people who now wanted answers.

With a crack the spell broke, leaving everyone lying on the floor, exhausted. Faith and Logan were touching hands, though, and smiling slightly.

"Victor," Faith whispered, remembering the man with whom she and Logan had shared years in what might as well have been hell. "His name is Victor."

Logan just laughed at the irony of it all. The missing link to their past, the one man who might be able to tell them about everything they had forgotten, was a man he had fought a dozen times in the recent past.

"Victor Creed," he told Faith, chuckling. "He goes by Sabretooth these days."

TO BE CONTINUED


	71. Part 71 of 100: Traitors All

**Traitors All  
Legend of the Slayer, p71 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #021 – Traitor  
Crossover with Marvel Comics' X-Men

-----------------------------------------------

_Canada, 2006 AD_

To the man known only as Colonel Wraith (probably not his real name), who was the type who'd seen it all and hadn't been impressed the first time, there were very few things in life that he feared. Three things, to be precise. And all three were currently present.

"This is impossible," he whispers, pressing his back against the wall in a futile attempt to disappear.

"Get over it, bub," one of the three nightmares snarls at him. "This is as real as it gets."

The three formerly human beings now known as Logan, Faith, and Sabretooth, are facing him in a half-circle, none of them looking particularly pleased. Wraith's eyes meet those of Sabretooth.

"Kill them," he barks an order. "You miserable traitor, you must obey me!"

Victor Creed, for that is his real name, just laughs. "Yeah, I already tried that. Almost gutted my little kitten here, too." He indicates Faith, who seems none too pleased with the nickname. "Thankfully old Logan here stuck a claw into my cranium. Screwed up your programming and stuff real good before the healing factor kicked in. I'm back to myself again, Wraith. And guess what that means for you?"

Faith takes a step forward, her body fully healed from the battle with Creed, a pissed-off look on your face.

"You did this to us. You took our minds and memories from us. What we're about to do to you will be tame by comparison, Wraith!"

"You can't kill me," he implores. "I'm the only man left alive who knows who you really are. I can give you your memories back. I can..."

Faith smirks at him. "Farrah Winters, born 1924 in New York City. Captured by the Weapon X Project in 1963. Just like Mr. James Howell here," she points at Logan. "Of course Victor was a volunteer, but only because you didn't tell him you'd be turning him into a mind-controlled puppet. So if anyone here deserves to be called a traitor, it'd be you."

"Guess what, Wraith," Creed snarls at him. "Kitten here got a friend of hers to fix up our memories with some voodoo. You got nothing left to bargain with. Which means your life is worth shit."

In the last seconds of his life, Colonel Wraith remembers his real name and what his mother used to say about sinners burning in Hell. Then three pairs of Adamantium claws slide into the open with a 'SNIKT' sound and the last surviving member of the Weapon X Project screams his last scream.

THE END


	72. Part 72 of 100: Birthday Girls

**Birthday Girls  
Legend of the Slayer, p72 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #037 – Birthday  
Crossover with Marvel Comics' X-Men and Blade, Highlander

-----------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2006 AD_

By mere happenstance the year 2006 features two special birthdays for two special Vampire Slayers. Buffy Summers, previously thought to be the longest-lived Slayer in quite some time, turns twenty-five. And Faith Lehan, who now knows her real name to be Farrah Winters, finally knows how many candles to put on her own cake. This year she is turning 82.

What do you get two powerful mystical warriors who have triumphed over the worst both men and demons could throw at them for their birthdays? That is the question on the minds of everyone currently present in the New Watchers Council HQ in Cleveland.

Logan and Creed, who have known Faith longer than anyone (though they didn't remember her until recently) decided to make fun of her old nickname among the Weapon X Team and bought her a little kitten. To even things out, they brought a blonde Barbie doll for Buffy.

Duncan McLeod, Highlander and Immortal, recently recruited to help train the newly called baby Slayers, donated two excellent swords from his vast collection of antiques.

Blade, vampire half-breed and also a trainer at the Slayer School, had his friend Whistler whip up a collapsible bow for Faith and a pocket-sized steel crossbow for Buffy.

The original members of the Scooby Gang, Willow, Xander, and Giles, pooled their money and bought a three-week vacation on Hawaii for the two Slayers, Hawaii being one of the few places in the world one-hundred-percent demon-free.

Angel and Spike, souled vampires and both carrying a torch for Buffy, both bought jewellery for her, then immediately got into a peer-six-brawl when they realised they'd bought the same present.

And then, of course, there is that new guy who recently arrived as a favour to Duncan McLeod, complaining all the way and making a general nuisance of himself. He came to the birthday parties empty-handed, explaining that, in his day, birthdays didn't feature gifts of any sort, so he saw no reason to bring any.

This, of course, led to Buffy and Faith being instantly annoyed with the smug immortal known as Methos.

TO BE CONTINUED


	73. Part 73 of 100: So Annoying

**So Annoying  
Legend of the Slayer, p73 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #077 – Annoy  
Crossover with Highlander

-------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2006 AD_

Slamming the door behind her with enough force to crack the door frame, Buffy stormed into the office of Duncan McLeod with an expression on her face that bode ill for the immortal Highlander. Duncan looked at her and cringed. Immortal he might be, but that only meant that Buffy could kill him a few times without feeling guilty about it.

"What possessed you bringing that man here?" Buffy yelled at him, her fist coming down on his desk and cracking it in half.

"That... oh, you mean Methos."

"Damn right I mean Methos!"

Duncan sighed deeply. He'd had mixed feelings about bringing in the old man, but he had figured that, as someone who had been around for millennia, there were few people better qualified to teach the young Slayers about their long legacy than him. He should have remembered that Methos generally didn't play well with others.

"What did he do this time?" Duncan asked.

"He's just the most insufferable, wise-ass, know-it-all, and... and... fucking annoying man I've ever met."

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Buffy's use of profanity. He hadn't know the chief Slayer long, but she wasn't usually the kind to use such words.

"Buffy, I know Methos can be a handful, but if you just get to know him a little better he... well, he remains annoying, but he can be a great friend. I think you might end up liking him."

"Ha," Buffy laughed out loud. "Me, liking Methos? I'll tell you now, Duncan McLeod, I could live for another ten million years and that... that man still better not get near me or I might be tempted to take his head just for my own peace of mind. You tell him that!"

With that she stormed out.

-------------------------------------

_Planet Andor, 2096 AD_

Waking slowly, Buffy blinked against the light of the three suns streaming in through the bedroom window, and stretched lazily.

"Morning, sleepy-head," the man next to her said.

Buffy smiled at him. "Morning, old man."

Methos smiled back at her.

THE END


	74. Part 74 of 100: Eternal Angst

**Eternal Angst  
Legend of the Slayer, p74 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #090 – Angst  
Crossover with Neil Gaiman's Sandman, Highlander

-----------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2008 AD_

"How long has she been like this?" Angel asked, standing next to Willow.

"Ever since... well, since she found out."

They were looking through a one-way mirror into the padded room before them. In one corner a small blonde figure was sitting, trussed up in a straight-jacket, empty eyes staring out into space.

"Is the straight jacket really necessary?" Spike asked, coming up behind them.

"She kept killing herself," Willow told them wearily, tears in her eyes. "The last time she took one of Blade's swords and... and cut her own head off."

Eight days ago Buffy Summers had been killed. A particularly vicious demon had ambushed her while she'd led a group of baby Slayers on patrol. Buffy had kept all her charges safe, but had paid for it with her life when the demon had slashed her open from shoulder to ankle. She had been dead instantly.

Six hours later she'd been all healed up and back among the living.

"At first we figured she had somehow become an Immortal," Willow told the two vampires, barely able to keep herself from crying. "She's not, though. Not even beheading kills her. She tried it twice. There is no Quickening, either. She just... she just doesn't die."

Angel knew without asking that Willow blamed herself for this. She was the one who had wrenched Buffy out of Heaven after her second death. Buffy had needed a year to come to terms with that, regaining some measure of inner peace. Angel was one of the few people who knew, though, that some part of her was still longing desperately for a return to that feeling of eternal bliss. She wanted to live, yes, but she also wanted to die eventually.

Now it seemed that was denied to her for good.

Inside the cell the blonde Vampire Slayer stared straight ahead, muttering the same words over and over again.

"Please let me die! Please let me die! Please let me die!"

Watching unseen from a corner of the cell, the pale goth girl that was Death beheld what she had helped bring about and wept the tears Willow wouldn't allow herself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	75. Part 75 of 100: Led by Faith

**Led by Faith  
Legend of the Slayer, p75 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #074 – Faith  
Crossover with Marvel Comic's X-Men, Highlander (implied)

------------------------------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2009 AD_

"Are you really certain about this, B?" Faith asked.

The two senior Slayers were standing in Buffy's office in the New Watchers Council HQ in Cleveland. For two years Buffy had led the Council from here. For the last year the office had stood empty as Buffy had been... elsewhere.

"I can't do this anymore, Faith," Buffy said, sounding incredibly tired. "I can't... sit here and pretend it's business as usual. I can't work with Willow and the others and... it's too much. I need to get away."

Faith nodded, understanding. She was a lot older than Buffy, had seen the worst that the world had to offer, and knew how bad it could get. But Buffy now knew that she'd never escape it. Death, it seemed, was forever denied to her. One resurrection too many or some other fucked up reason. She'd never die. And for someone who had once experienced the bliss of heaven that was the worst punishment of them all.

Walking over to Faith, Buffy put a hand on her sister Slayer's shoulder.

"You've pretty much been doing my job this past year already, Faith. Besides, you are the senior Slayer, not me. The job should have been yours from the start. We're just making it official."

"I might be an old hag," Faith said, a slight smirk on her lips, "but I was never as good as you with the whole leadership thing, B."

"You're wrong. You led them this last year I was... away." It was a silent agreement among the entire gang not to mention Buffy's one-year stay in the mental hospital. "Ever since you regained all your memories you've become a better Slayer and a better leader than I could ever be, Faith, and you've got people like Logan, Creed, Duncan, Giles, and the Scoobies to help out. You'll do fine."

Faith sighed deeply, knowing the blonde was set on her course of action.

"Will you be back?" she asked.

"I really don't know yet. Maybe. Once I... maybe. I don't want to make any promises I can't be sure I'll keep."

Faith nodded finally, accepting. "Okay, but before you leave there is one more thing we need to do."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Throw one hell of a farewell party. And don't try to weasel out on us, okay? You just made me leader of the Watchers Council, so I'm making it my first official order. No Slayer may leave without everyone getting drunk off their asses."

Buffy smiled. "I think we can manage that much."

THE END


	76. Part 76 of 100: Fresh Start

**Fresh Start  
Legend of the Slayer, p76 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #072 – Fresh  
Crossover with Highlander

----------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2010 AD_

The second funeral of Buffy Anne Summers was a very private affair, much like the first one had been. There were more people in the know this time about who Buffy Summers had been and how much the world owed her. The ceremony was held in Cleveland, not in Sunnydale. Instead of a simple grey tombstone there was a statue of Buffy, ten feet high, with her name on the base. Below that the words "She saved the world a lot. Then she returned and saved it some more" were engraved.

Those were pretty much the only differences, at least as far as most people knew.

The audience consisted of almost every single member of the New Watchers Council, as well as numerous associates and friends. But among all those assembled, only seven knew that the whole thing was in fact an elaborate sham. For these seven - Faith, Willow, Angel, Spike, Giles, Xander, and Dawn - knew that, while Buffy was a girl who could do just about anything, dying was not among that.

From a nearby hill a very much alive Buffy was watching the ceremony with tears in her eyes. The man next to her said nothing, just supported her with an arm around her waist.

"Let's get out of here," she finally said, turning away from the world she was about to leave behind.

"It'll get easier," Methos said. "Not today, not tomorrow, but eventually."

"I hope you're right," she sniffed.

"Those who really matter know the truth," he continued. "To blazes with the rest. In death you'll inspire them as much, if not more so, than in life."

Buffy smiled up at him. "You've got a really screwy perspective on the whole life and death thing, you know that?"

"Comes with being old as dirt, I guess. So, this is the first day of your new life, Slayer-formerly-known-as-Buffy. What do you want to do first?"

Wiping away her tears, Buffy took his hand. "Let's just go to some place that isn't here first, okay?"

"Your wish is my command."

Hand in hand the Immortal and the one Death refused to take walked off into a new life.

THE END


	77. Part 77 of 100: The Greatest Foe

**The Greatest Foe  
Legend of the Slayer, p77 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #048 – Hate  
Crossover with Marvel Comic's X-Men (implied)

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Cleveland, 2012 AD_

From the lessons of Faith Winters, Senior Slayer:

"As Slayers, you will face a number of enemies. Vampires, demons, the occasional hell god, manifestations of Evil, the works. They are all dangerous, they are all scary as hell, and they all need to be taken care of. But make no mistake, girls. The most dangerous enemy we face as Slayers is also the one we'll never be able to defeat.

"It is our sacred duty to protect the normal people. But they are also our greatest enemy. Yes, I know how that sounds, but it's true. And I will tell you why:

"Nine out of ten times a Slayer dies not because the vampire or demon she is facing is more powerful or because she is outnumbered, but because some innocent bystander does something stupid and she needs to save him.

"Worse, if some of the supposedly 'normal' people find out about the supernatural, we inevitably get into trouble. Mass panic, witch hunts, or fun little military projects like the Initiative or Weapon X that think they can somehow utilize vamps and demons -or worse, Slayers- for their own power plays.

"And I will tell you exactly what would happen if our existence ever became public. If humanity at large ever learns that a group of supernaturally gifted girls is keeping their cosy little lives intact... well, at first we will be celebrities. But then they will be suspicious of us. And finally they will hate us.

"Mankind inevitably turns on anyone that has the audacity to try and save it. It makes them realise that they need saving, that they are not masters of their own fate, that they are weak. And men kill whatever makes them feel weak.

"I know I've painted a pretty bleak picture for you. Remember, I'm not talking about any specific human. There will always be individuals who'll be thankful, who will want to help, who will do their utmost to keep our secret safe and help us. But humanity at large is a whole different animal. And they are our greatest foe."

THE END


	78. Part 78 of 100: Watery Cradle

**Watery Cradle  
Legend of the Slayer, p78 of 100  
**by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #060 – Lake  
Crossover with DC Comics' Wonder Woman

------------------------------------------------------

_Greece, 2013 AD_

Kennedy looked out over the unassuming lake somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Greece and smiled. This was the place. She could already feel it.

"It's like coming home for me," the person beside her said. "What does it feel like for you?"

Looking up at the six feet six tall woman standing beside her, Kennedy sighed in contentment. So much had changed for her these last few years. The brash, arrogant teenager she had once been was no more. She was complete now, a responsible adult, and one of the best Slayers ever. All because of the woman by her side.

"It feels powerful," she said. "I can almost see the energy resting in the soil."

Princess Diana of Themyscira, known the world over as Wonder Woman, nodded and led her apprentice towards the edge of the lake.

"This is the place where the Amazons were born. The Gods created us from the clay at the bottom of the lake, infused with the power of the Old Gods. And they cast us in the image of the Slayer, powerful female warriors with the dual nature of warrior and peacemaker. We fight to bring peace to the world. Our origins intertwine here."

Somewhere inside Kennedy she felt the dark god Shadow, his consciousness shifting as he looked through her eyes and saw a source of power much like his own. Like the Greek Gods he was born from the power of the Old Gods, whose death flash brought it here to Earth and suffused the ground.

She looked at Diana and could see the outlines of her patron gods taking shape behind her. The Greek Gods had been rather uncertain of this union between their champion and Shadow's Chosen at first, having known the dark god during his early days of bloodshed and slaughter. They came to realise, though, that Shadow had changed since then. Much like they, too, changed.

Now was the day to cement their alliance.

Kennedy and Diana linked hands, smiling at each other. There had been an attraction between them for some time, but they had held back. Until now.

And so the alliance between Shadow and the Greek Gods was sealed in the oldest of ways as their respective champions united in bliss.

THE END

--------------------------

**Note**: Parts 79 through 83 of this story will not be published here on fanfiction net, seeing as it features characters of Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake series, which may not be published here. Check out my homepage if you want to read them and I'll be back here on FFNet for part 84.


	79. Part 84 of 100: For Love of the Fight

Part 84 of 100: For Love of the Fight Part 84 of 100: For Love of the Fight

For Love of the Fight  
Legend of the Slayer, p84 of 100  
by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #059 - Fight  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

--

_Metropolis, 2020 AD_

The intense fight currently raging across the rooftops of Metropolis had started out with one Buffy Summers looking for information about her current state of being. She was the Slayer, avatar of the dark god Shadow. She was also immortal, having traversed the boundary between life and death twice and finding it closed to her now. She wanted to know why this was happening to her.

So she had sought out gods for answers. Through various contacts and fading memories of the time she'd been dead, she managed to attract the attention of the New Gods of New Genesis. One of their number made his way to Earth. He was Orion the Hunter, greatest warrior of his people. And he had made it clear that a mortal wishing a boon from the gods would first have to prove her worth in battle. Which was just fine with the Slayer.

The fight lasted twenty-three minutes and ended in a test of strength. Orion was strong enough to shatter mountains with a blow. So for the briefest of instances all the hundreds of Slayers around the world experienced a moment of weakness as all the considerable power of Shadow was channelled through his favourite daughter.

And the battle ended in a draw.

"You are a worthy opponent," Orion said. "The power of a god flows in your veins."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Buffy answered, wiping sweat from her brow. "Care for a drink?"

Orion laughed and followed the little warrior to the nearest bar.

TO BE CONTINUED


	80. Part 85 of 100: The Edge of Forever

Part 85 of 100: Travel to the Edge of Forever Part 85 of 100: Travel to the Edge of Forever

Travel to the Edge of Forever  
Legend of the Slayer, p85 of 100  
by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #078 - Travel  
Crossover with Jack Kirby's New Gods

_Deep Space, 2020 AD_

--

The universe was created in a tremendous explosion of power known as the Big Bang. The edge of that explosion is still traveling outward, creating time and space as it goes. The universe is expanding. And at the edge of this expansion lies the Wall of the Source.

Buffy rides the Astro Force with Orion the Hunter, travelling millions of light years in an instant, making a journey that only the gods can make. Looking behind her she sees twinkling lights dotting the darkness, looking like stars, but they are in fact entire galaxies, so far out has she gone.

The barrier that separates creation from the Source is built from the petrified bodies of those foolish enough to try and pierce it. Gods, ascended beings, foolish mortals, all those who tried to solve the final mystery and failed, now doomed to serve as an eternal warning for all those who would follow in their footsteps.

Behind her eyes Buffy feels Shadow looking on, for even one such as he has never seen the Wall of the Source with his own eyes (so to speak).

"We can go no further," Orion tells her as they pause in front of the wall. "All those who have tried to glimpse the Source are prisoners now."

Buffy nods, she has been told this before. "So this is where we all come from?" she asks instead.

"The Source gave life to the Old Gods," Orion answers. "When they died, their power spread across the universe and created the New Gods, of which I am one, and the Gods of Men, like your patron. Ultimately all roads lead back here, where all life began, both mortal and divine."

Buffy doesn't really know what she expected to find here. Gods have tried to pierce this mystery and failed. What chance does she have to learn anything? But she hasn't come this far to quit, so she reaches out with her senses and tries to get a glimpse of what lies behind this eternal wall. And as she does so, she can feel Shadow do the same.

Much later Buffy is back on Earth and her memories of the journey are hazy at best. Still, she remembers a glimpse. A light so incredibly bright. A light that is familiar. And on this night Buffy Summers goes to sleep, confident in the knowledge that the good place she has been to once is still there. And that one day she will manage to return to it, even if she has to outlive the entire universe to do it.

THE END


	81. Part 86 of 100: Into the Future

**Into the Future**  
Legend of the Slayer, p86 of 100  
by Philister

Fanfic written for TTH100  
Theme: Slayers  
Prompt: #093 - Future  
Crossover with Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers

--

_Cleveland, 2086 AD_

"We got confirmation?"

"Yes, ma'am. Three independent sources have confirmed that it's not a hoax or some kind of supernatural scam. The United Nations plan to go public with the whole thing in about four months."

Faith nodded in thanks and smiled to herself. For thousands upon thousands of years the existence of the supernatural had been kept secret from the world at large and many a government had made sure it stayed that way. But now aliens were here and the entire world would learn about them very soon.

"Call a full meeting of all Senior Slayers and Watchers," Faith told her aide. "We need to figure out how to deal with this situation."

Her aide left to carry out her instructions, leaving her alone for the moment. Faith sighed deeply, sitting back in her chair. She had turned 162 this year and age was starting to catch up with her. Oh, she still didn't look her years. Most people wouldn't figure her any older than a well-preserved fifty, if that. Still, her hair was all grey, her moves not as fast as they had once been, and over sixty years of leading a worldwide crusade against evil had also taken their toll.

She was tired. And now there was this newest development.

Two aliens had come to Earth, representatives of two different alien races, the Andorians and the Kiwis (and why were they named after a fruit anyway?). They needed help against an aggressive alien empire called the Crown and were willing to give Earth access to advanced technology in return.

Faith had known about the existence of aliens for quite some time now, ever since Buffy had shared her little adventure with the Green Lantern Corps with her, but this would not be a small visitation. These aliens would be here to stay. And if things progressed the way the Council's clairvoyants predicted, it would also mean that humans would soon head for the stars.

And vampires and demons would go with them.

"As if keeping multiple versions of one world safe from the forces of darkness wasn't enough," Faith muttered, massaging her temples. "Now we need to keep alien worlds and outer space colonies safe, too."

She looked over at the old-fashioned framed photograph that stood on her desk, showing the original members of the Scooby Gang in their prime. Her eyes focused on the blonde girl in the middle.

"Now I know why you offered me this job, B," she said. "You had enough sense to get out in time."

She rose then, still tired, and headed out to the meeting she had just called. Would be interesting to see which of her many, many Slayers would be interested in taking a trip into outer space.

THE END


End file.
